Parrallel Misshap
by White-Jet
Summary: [Revised] A slight crossover between the Mega Man Cartoon, the Capcom World and some Marvel stuff. Chapter 6, Wily believes that he can control Proto's werewolf instincts, but when Proto goes insane, he goes to the one person he hates most to seek help.
1. Disasters of the Unexpected

Author's Note: I haven't played a lot of Capcom games (Other than Mega Man and Street Fighter), so don't complain if I screw up on other character profiles. Anyway, this maybe a cartoon/video game crossover of Mega Man and some other characters from Capcom (Not cartoon related for those of you who don't want too much cartoon/gaming crossovers), but later in the fanfic, there will be another crossover. Plus, this is mostly a spin off the MM manga, meaning the Robot Masters from the first game are on Rock's side.  
  
A slight warning those who visit the Mega Man Homepage and read the fanfic series (Although I should've stuck this up when I first posted this fanfic), this has NOTHING to do with the "Land of Confusion" fanfic written by Mandy Paugh. That particular fanfic inspired me to make this cartoon/game crossover. So to be honest, I WASN'T the first person who came up with the idea of having the adult Mega Man meet his child-like prodigy in another dimension. But I suppose you already knew that.  
  
Revising Note: New ideas replace the old. I've taken out a lot of confusing plots and replaced them with ones that are HOPEFULLY understandable. I hope this revised chapter doesn't damage what I've previously written when I posted this fanfic.  
  
_ 1 _  
Disasters of the Unexpected  
  
It rarely rains or storm in summer on the planet of Capcom. But it wasn't just the rain that confused everyone. There had been reports of a skull-shaped object coming out of the cloud and flying away. When the first person reported this, the police thought he was crazy until more people started reporting the same thing.  
  
Hearing this, most of the city knew that Wily had somehow gotten out of prison and stayed hidden in the storm cloud for sometime before he chose a time to attack. It wasn't until the prison guards claimed Wily is still in his cell, moping that something was wrong. And to add to that horror, the minute everyone found out Wily hadn't really escaped, robots resembling those of Dr. Light's (minus Mega Man) have ambushed most of the streets, scaring everyone and making them think they came from some parallel universe where good robots turn bad.  
  
* * *  
  
Rock came out of a video game store in a mall in Capcom-Tokyo, wearing a sky blue t-shirt, baggy jeans and white sneakers. With Wily in prison, he had a lot of free-time to fool around like any typical Middle School-type kid wandering the mall, looking for toys, games and comic books.  
  
He was about to leave when a blue streak suddenly crashed through the window and slammed into a potted plant on the other side of the mall. This startled him and half the people walking by the area. A crowd started to form around the dust as it started to clear up around the object that skyrocketed out of nowhere. Once the object came into view, everyone but Rock's forehead turned blue with fear.  
  
Lying in the mixture of porcelain and potting soil was what looked like Rock's true identity, Mega Man, only older and muscular. Rock knew what's been going on all day with all this evil alter ego stuff sticking fear on people's faces, but somehow, he felt as though his adult twin didn't appear to be the evil, kill things for a living kind of robot everyone would claim him to be.  
  
"If that robot's different from all the others attacking the city, I'd better be leaving before he wakes up." came a sudden voice that nearly sent Rock two feet off the ground in shock. He turns around to see Blues standing behind him with his arms crossed and his shield missing.  
  
"Since when do you come to a mall?" Rock asked, "aside from playing video games at Dr. Light's house and the local arcade in Capcom-Tokyo, we rarely see you anywhere else."  
  
"Old scarf isn't what it used to be anymore," Blues said, pointing at his all but shredded scarf laying limp around his neck, "I figured it was time to get a new one, hopefully one that can stand being in the wind more than this old rag."  
  
"You really need to spend some more time indoor," Rock mumbled, "Pretty soon, you'll spend so much time outside, you wouldn't know what a soft bed is anymore."  
  
Blues frumped, then dropped his elbow on Rock's shoulder, using him as a robo-human elbow rest.  
  
"Hey, this 'outsider' saved you from death a million times," he grinned, "Don't go telling me what's good and bad."  
  
Then, they heard groaning and looked at the ground to see Mega's face twitching as he placed his hand on his head and shook it.  
  
"Whoa, what a haul," he moaned, "I thought I was going to be torn apart." Mega opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a bunch of terrified eyes staring at him. He then gulped, "Something tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore...."  
  
He gets up and looks around the frightened crowd. Once he got to his feet, the crowd started to back away, causing him to cringe slightly.  
  
"Um...I don't suppose any of you could tell me where I am," he asked, nervously. No one spoke. This made him even more nervous, "W-what? Was it something I did?" he took a step forward and everyone scattered, screaming and crying for help. Mega was left there, looking around, not only confused, but startled as well.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Blues muttered, "since my counterpart started attacking the city, it's only natural that everyone has something against him."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to..." Mega turned around to find no one behind him.  
  
"Look down." Mega did so and saw Blues with his elbow still on Rock's shoulder. His appearance startled Mega as he stumbled back and pointed his plasma cannon at him.  
  
"W-What...What're you...!?" he stuttered. This kind of reaction didn't faze Blues one bit. He just snorted and took his elbow off Rock's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just leaving," he said, then eyed Rock behind his visor, "Good luck talking to your twin."  
  
"Hey!" before Rock had a chance to argue, Blues left.  
  
The minute Blues was out of sight, a bomb appeared out of nowhere and exploded between Rock and Mega, the force shoving them away from each other as a crater was left in the smoke it left.  
  
"Convenient!" came a voice, "I come here to raise hell in this mall and Mega Man just happens to 'drop in' when things were about to become a 'blast'! Well, I can fix that!"  
  
The two looked up to see a larger Bomb Man standing on the banister of the second floor, tossing a bomb up and down in his hand. He throws another bomb at Mega who kicked it back at its thrower, whacking him in the face a second before it exploded. Once the smoke cleared, Bomb Man's butt pressed against the glass of the nearly blown banister with his feet high in the air.  
  
"Your butt couldn't look better against glass, Bomb Man!" Mega said with a sheepish grin.  
  
Bomb Man jumped to his feet and leaned over the banister, holding another bomb in his hand. "So that's how you want to play it, Mega Jerk!?" he yelled, "So be it! In case you haven't noticed, there happens to be someone who hasn't started running like the other people in this mall!" he finished by eyeing Rock.  
  
Mega noticed Rock hadn't moved since the blast. He turned back to Bomb Man, "Leave him out of this! What has he done to you!?"  
  
"Why, just standing there and watching me turn this mall into a pile of concrete and poles. Isn't that doing something?" Bomb Man laughed. With that, he hurls the bomb towards Rock who panicked and ran off before the bomb hit the ground he stood on and exploded. Bomb Man laughed again, "This is more entertaining than trying to blast you! The kid looked tough up to the point where I threw the bomb!"  
  
Bomb Man arched his arm back to throw another bomb when he suddenly felt the ground leave his feet. He looked down to find out he was three feet off the ground.and rising. He looked up to see Beat struggling to pull him further off the ground.  
  
"Hey! What...put me down, ya egg-shaped bird!" Bomb Man yelled. Beat looked at him and Bomb Man almost thought he saw a bird-like grin before looking down to find he was no longer hanging over the second floor. In fact, he was now an inch from the other side of the banister, leading some 10 feet to the ground where he had been throwing his bombs. He panicked, "W-wait! I change my mind! Don't put me down!"  
  
Beat chirped what sounded like "too late" and lets go. Bomb Man screamed while flapping his arms and legs before winding up with his head stuck in the bottom floor and his hands and feet flying in the air in various places, muffling swear words too harsh for anyone to want to hear.  
  
"Whoa. Bested by a bird? That's not like you, Bomb Man," Mega grinned, despite seeing some familiarities on Beat as he flew off.  
  
Bomb Man yanked his head out of the ground and fell on his rump, rubbing his tomahawk, "Oh! That stupid bird! I'll blow him to pieces for this!" he opened his eyes to see the bomb land in his lap. He screamed two seconds before the bomb exploded, leaving him in a pile of broken joints.  
  
"You there! Stop!" came a voice. Mega turned to see an army of policemen and robots coming towards him. Panicked, he turned and ran off. Rock just stood there, wondering if his double could really be trustworthy or not.  
  
* * *  
  
Rock explained everything to Dr. Light when he got home. He was both intrigued and baffled at who was now on whose side.  
  
"This is very interesting," Dr. Light muttered, "Like the news report said, we may be facing evil beings that resemble us."  
  
"I don't know," Rock said, "One of them seemed to be different from all those other robots that tried to raise pandemonium."  
  
"Yes, that other Mega Man you mentioned earlier. What I want to know is what these robots are doing here and why they want to attack us."  
  
Dr. Light went over to the computer and began typing until a map of Capcom-Tokyo appeared on the screen with several dots flashing.  
  
"I managed to program this radar to pinpoint all of the robots that aren't from this world," Dr. Light explained, "There seems to be a big cluster over in the park in the west. That's probably where their rendezvous point is. Try and find out what they're doing by any means possible. Even if you have to act like you're on their side temporarily."  
  
This was something that would make Rock very uncomfortable. He didn't have the skills of being a spy like Blues did when he played Wily's little game to save Kalinka during the fourth time Capcom-Tokyo was under attack. What are the chances he'll ever get any information if he had to play "double-crosser" for a while?  
  
* * *  
  
Rock, wearing his fighting uniform, watched from a tree branch in the location where Dr. Light had told him the altered Robot Masters would be hiding in. The park was dark at this time of night, making it easy for him to try and slip through without being detected, but he wasn't sure how long this would last before he was discovered and probably destroyed before he had a chance to explain.  
  
Following the sound of some talking, Rock continued to jump branches until he found what looked like an electrical lamp serving as some kind of campfire in front of what looked like a chasm with a downhill leading to the mouth of some underground cave. In the brightness of the light, he saw three robots standing outside the chasm, two of them resembling the Guts Man and Cut Man he grew up long enough to call them "brothers". The third one resembled Dark Man.  
  
"How much longer are we going to be stuck out here?" Guts Man complained, "It's as dark as the cave and I'm bored."  
  
"You heard Wily," Cut Man said, "Since Mega Man is obviously here, we have to make sure he doesn't accidentally find this place. If he does, he could ruin Wily's plans and we'll be in serious trouble."  
  
Guts Man snorted and walked over to the tree Rock stood on, "I don't see what the big deal is. It could take him weeks to find this place. Oh, I'm so bored, I could pound something!" he finished by slamming his fist against a tree without looking at it, causing it to jolt and fall over, taking Rock with it.  
  
The minute the tree hit the ground, both Cut Man and Dark Man jumped to their feet.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Cut Man asked, "It sounded like someone screaming."  
  
"Bah, I didn't hear anything," Guts Man grunted, "The tree made so much noise, anything could've made a sound."  
  
Rock, hidden behind the leaves of the tree, took this opportunity to try and sneak away. Unfortunately the sound of leaves rustling got Guts Man's attention as he turned to the knocked over tree and caught him trying to crawl away.  
  
"Hey! I see someone!" he cried. Dark Man reacted by throwing a ball of electrical energy in the direction Guts Man pointed in. There was a flash behind the mess of tree leaves. Guts Man reached into the leaves and hauled Rock out, trying to get out of the electrical barrier that surrounded him.  
  
"Ha! Is that Mega Man?" Cut Man asked, walking towards the Guts Man's "prize".  
  
"If it is, he sure has shrunk," Dark Man said, "Almost as if he fell in the Fountain of Youth for robots."  
  
"I don't know. There's something about this kid that separates him from Mega Man," Guts Man said, "I bet Wily'll know what to do with him."  
  
* * *  
  
"A miniature Mega Man?" a German-accented Wily muttered as he walked towards Rock who just sat in his electrical prison held by Dark Man with his arms and legs crossed, frumping.  
  
"Huh! He looks like a kid to me," Proto snorted.  
  
"Maybe, but if he's a resemblance to Mega Man, he'll be just as powerful," he then grinned, turning his attention back to Rock, "I'm so happy you could show up."  
  
"Yeah? I don't see it." Rock grumbled. A vein appeared on Wily's forehead, but he tried to ignore the remark.  
  
"Uh...Dark Man, why don't you release him so we can have a more comfortable conversation." Dark Man just looked at Wily before ripping the electrical barrier open and dropping Rock hard on his rump.  
  
"Now," he continued as Rock got on his knees and rubbed where he had fallen, "I have a favor to ask of you. You see, we come from a world much like yours, but different. In our world, we are the good guys and Dr. Light, I'm sure you've heard of him, he's the evil maniac trying to take over the world. We've escaped through a portal and wound up here, but Dr. Light doesn't want us to live, so he's sent his robot through the portal after us. And he's currently tearing up the city, looking for us as we speak."  
  
"But weren't your robots the one that nearly tore up Capcom-Tokyo earlier?" Rock asked. He knew what really happened, but thought it would be a lot more fun if he acted like he didn't. Plus, he could complete his mission faster by doing this. Wily cleared his throat and fiddled with his red necktie, looking a bit hesitant.  
  
"Oh...you saw?" he asked, "Well, I'm very sorry. My robots are a little rambunctious when they show up in a world they've never seen before." Proto just stared at him, sneering at the sound of being called "rambunctious", "Anyway, I'm sure you must be more powerful than your...evil twin. I'm sure with your help, we can stop him once and for all. Oh, and there is another thing I'd like you to do. If it isn't too much trouble, I would like your Dr. Light to build us a portal back to our world. Dr. Light is currently building an army of evil robots to overthrow the government and all of the united leaders of the world. If we don't go back there and stop him, the city will crumble and I fear not even my strongest robots can stop him."  
  
Rock was glade he isn't totally lost with what he saw so far. Otherwise, he really would've had complied and suffered the consequences of letting a parallel world fall under the wrong hands.  
  
A batonton flew up to the trio. It flashes a projector, showing Mega hiding behind a row of hedges while a group of policemen ran past it, unaware that he was there.  
  
"What's this!? Mega Man's standing directly over this cave!?" Wily nearly wailed.  
  
"I-is that bad?" Rock asked.  
  
"Of course it is!" Wily began yanking at his hair, "If he finds a way in, he'll ruin everything!"  
  
Scared out of his mind, Wily ran over to the communication room, Proto and Rock following behind. Wily punches in some numbers next to the door. The door registered a chorus of beeps before the door slid open.  
  
Wily ran inside the communications room with Proto behind and grabs the microphone under a huge computer screen, "Scramble all robots! Mega Man is in the vicinity! Make sure he doesn't get in!"  
  
Wily began typing on the keyboard, bringing up cameras in each cavern doorway that could serve as a hiding place if intruders were ever spotted. But when the ninth and final camera came up, the whole underground hideout's power went dead, nearly turning it pitch black.  
  
"What...what happened!?" Wily cried out.  
  
"The power's out!" Proto yelled.  
  
Wily slammed his fists on the keyboard and swings his finger towards the door, "Go turn it back on! QUICKLY!"  
  
"What's going on?" Rock called out as he ran in after Proto ran out.  
  
"Our power's been cut off!" Wily cried, "Without it, nothing in this base works!" he points at Rock, "Here is your first assignment! Go out there and make sure your evil twin doesn't find his way inside! Crush him if you have to! Just make sure he doesn't find me!"  
  
Rock yelped and ran for the door, letting out a quick, "YES SIR!"  
  
* * *  
  
The batonton flew around the pathways of the cave, chirping along the way until a ball of fire slammed into its back. It screeched before hitting the ground, filling the area with silence.  
  
Rock walked up to the batonton, switching his color scheme from red and yellow back to his original blue, "Sorry, bat ball, I'm take over this scouting assignment. And I don't need you getting in my way!" he finished by pointing his Mega-Buster at the nearly damaged batonton and blasting it into a pile of scrap.  
  
He looks in front of him, seeing a cavern doorway standing near the smoldering spot where the batonton used to be. Rock ran inside the cavern, seeing everything but a foot of ground sticking out of the walls and cavern entrance surrounded by stalactites and a wide lake. He could hear some faint voices from the surface of the underground cave. Most likely the voices of the policemen searching the surface.  
  
"That psycho version of my brother'll find the power box I weld shut and turn the power back on. I'll need to get my own twin down here before that happens." Rock mumbled to himself as he switched to a gray and white color. A bomb appeared in Rock's left hand as he hurls as far as he could.  
* * *  
  
From the surface of the cave, Mega crouched behind the tall hedges surrounding a tree. Three more policemen ran by the hedges, not one of them noticing their would-be fugitive was right under their nose as they passed.  
  
"I don't understand," Mega mumbled, "I crash into a mall, and everyone's running in terror like I'm some dangerous serial killer."  
  
Suddenly, an explosion erupted below Mega, almost causing him to jump out of his hiding spot. The three policemen that were walking away from the hedges heard it and stopped moving.  
  
"Did you hear that!?" one of them asked.  
  
"Sounds like an explosion," He turned around, seeing bits of smoke coming out of the hedges, "It came from that tree!"  
  
"Crude!" Mega seethed under his breath. He began to back away as the three policemen went back to investigate, worried that they would find him. But when he dropped his hands behind him, the ground gave way, dropping him down a hole.  
  
The policemen came up to the hedges, seeing nothing but a hole in front of the tree.  
  
"There's nothing but a hole," the third said.  
  
"Some punk must've set a land mine in the cave somewhere. We'll get him after we find that Mega Man imposter." The three turned and walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Mega dropped into the cavern, trapped between a pile of dirt and rocks. As he was falling, he caught what looked like a shorter version of himself standing near the door before landing in the lake beneath him with a big splash.  
  
Once the water went calm, Mega came up, putting a hand on the side of his head, looking towards the hole he fell through.  
  
"Great," he grumbled, "And here's me without a scuba suit."  
  
Mega takes his hand off his head and turns towards the mouth of the cavern, seeing nothing but a foot of ground in front of the archway.  
  
"What was that, anyway? I could've sworn I saw a midget version of myself watching me fall down a hole."  
  
Mega frowns slightly and swims towards the edge of the ground, pulling himself out of the lake and walking towards the doorway. When he came out of the water cavern, he saw a camera and several electrical lights strewn along the corner ceilings of the wall.  
  
"Look's like someone else has been here," Mega said. He was about to move when the lights flickered on one by one. Mega followed them to the camera, which started to jitter and slowly move around.  
  
* * *  
  
Rock walked into the communication room. Wily saw him and turned around.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"I looked everywhere," Rock said, "But I haven't seen any sign of that alter ego of mine."  
  
After finishing, the power kicked back on as all nine of the cameras came back to life as well as the lights in the communication room. Proto came back in a minute later.  
  
"I found the problem, Doc," he began, "When I found the power box to this base, it was welded shut. I had to tear it off to fix the problem."  
  
Suddenly, the alarms went off. Everyone turned to the monitors to see Mega pointing his plasma cannon at the camera and blast it off.  
  
"What!? It's Mega Man!" Wily wailed.  
  
"But that's impossible! I already checked that area! He couldn't have shown up there!" Rock yelled.  
  
"He must've shown up after you left," Wily grabbed his head and began rubbing it until his hair became messier than it already was, "Oh, this is a disaster! If he bombs the communication room, the whole base will go up in smoke! Then with no one to stop him, Dr. Light will be able to take over the world!"  
  
This began to worry Rock. He knew Mega saw him just before landing in the lake. If Mega shows up and points him out by appearance, Wily will realize he helped his alter ego.  
  
While wanting to fight his alter ego was going to momentarily have Mega think everyone was against him, he felt he didn't have much of a choice. Aside from that, Rock thought it would be fun to fight...himself, seeing what kind of capabilities he has against what he was originally built with.  
  
"Let me fight him," he nearly stuttered. Proto just glared at him.  
  
"Now just a minute here, kid," he said, arms crossed, "First of all, no one fights Mega Man but me. Second of all, why should we let you fight? You were the one who returned with the report! What if you're the one who let my brother in here!?"  
  
"But I told you I didn't see him come in! I swear! And besides, what's the fun in having to sit back and watch Hothead Man...." Rock thrusts his thumb in Proto's direction for bold vulgarity, "...destroy him for me."  
  
"What was that, you little...!" Proto threatened to strangle Rock when Wily threw his hand in front of him.  
  
"No. Let the boy have his fun," Wily grinned, "I want to see just how powerful he really is."  
  
"Cool!" Rock said, "Don't worry, Doc. That alter ego's so wimpy, he couldn't last five minutes against me!" he turns around and runs off.  
  
Once Rock was out of sight, Wily turned to Proto, "What a fool. And to think this world depends on him to save them from my own clone."  
  
"It isn't fair, Wily! I keep telling you I wanted to destroy Mega Man! Not that little upstart of a brat! Besides, if we send him out there to fight my brother, they'll soon realize who's on the wrong side and gang up on us."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Proto Man. Did you see how eager that boy is to destroy Mega Man? He probably doesn't have a single power cell in his brain. And once Dr. Light finishes building a portal out of here, we could easily take over the world without that real nuisance getting in our way."  
  
"No one's THAT stupid. That kid is up to something. He probably begged us to fight Mega Man just to warn him about us."  
  
"I seriously doubt that, Proto. But to make sure he doesn't do anything that would damage our 'partnership', we should go and see how the battles going."  
  
* * *  
  
Mega had been running around the cave, looking for a way out while blasting any camera that saw him running up or down the path. It wasn't until he ran into Guts Man and Cut Man in a wide area of the cave that trouble was about to start.  
  
"H-How did you get in here!?" Cut Man whined.  
  
"Who cares!? We have to stop him before he finds the communication room and destroy it!" Guts Man yelled as he charged at Mega and swung his arm only to see him duck and leg sweep him onto his back.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Mega asked, getting up, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. And you fit that category."  
  
"Ha! You may think so, but I won't make much of a racket, especially since I won't be the one on the floor when I'm done with you!" Cut Man fired a pair of cutting blades from his cannon. Mega sidestepped it as it flew past him and bounced off a stalagmite in the distance.  
  
"You need to learn how to aim, Cut Man," Mega said as he blasted Cut Man in the chest, knocking him onto Guts Man. He then stood there, staring at the two Wily bots, "I knew something smelled. And it wasn't the lake. I'd better stop Wily before he tries anything."  
  
"You're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Huh!?" Mega turned around to see a blue fist fly into his face, knocking him into another stalagmite and crumble to the ground.  
  
"Sizzling circuits! What hit me!?" Mega cried out, shaking the dizziness from his head.  
  
"You should've brought a flashlight. That way, you would've avoided that punch I threw!"  
  
"Huh!?" Mega looked in front of him, seeing a blast flying in his direction. He yelped and rolled out of the way as the blast sailed past him and blew up the stalagmite he leaned against, "W-What's going on!?"  
  
Mega was about to get up when a knee slammed into his chin and sent him flying back a few feet before hitting the ground.  
  
"Gimme a break! That wasn't even 30 seconds. I could fall asleep doing this."  
  
Mega sat up, rubbing where he had been hit and looks in front of him. He gasped when he saw Rock land in front of him.  
  
"You're that kid I saw when I fell through that hole in the ceiling!"  
  
"Nice to see someone remembers me! Now remember this!" Rock points his Mega-Buster at his now shocked and confused double.  
  
"W-Wait a minute! What're you doing!?" Mega yelped.  
  
"Saving Wily from the likes of you!" Rock said. He fires another blast, causing Mega to stumble away from it as the explosion left a crater in its place.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Mega asked, getting up.  
  
"I could tell you, but you won't be functioning long enough to download it into your memory banks!" Rock throws a punch only to see Mega sidestep it and grab it. He grinned, "Now that's what I've been waiting for since the start of this fight!"  
  
"I don't know what Wily told you, but I'm not your enemy!" Mega tried to protest.  
  
"Don't go telling me that, buster! I know how parallel universes are played. You're not fooling me!" Rock tightens his fist and spins around, swinging his fist over him and slamming Mega on his back, forcing him to let go of his wrist.  
  
By the time Mega had opened his eyes, Rock had his foot pressed on his chest, his Mega-Buster aimed at his head and charging.  
  
"You can't do this!" Mega yelled, "Wily's the one you should be after, not me!"  
  
"Oh, tell me another!" Rock shouted, "I'm done playing with you. I'm ending it now!" in the back of his mind, Rock was practically begging Mega to retaliate.  
  
Mega looked beside him, seeing Cut Man and Guts Man piled beside him, then back at Rock, seeing the nozzle of his buster sparking with charging plasma. He slowly stretched his left hand towards Cut Man and rested his hand on his arm, causing it to send a glowing outline down his arm as Cut Man's weapon data entered his mainframe.  
  
"Come on! You attacking me or not?" Rock snarled, "If you don't do something, I'm going to blow your head off!"  
  
Mega whips his blaster towards Rock's left shoulder and fired a pair of cutting blades, slamming into the shoulder blade and sending him flying off his chest and on his back, his arms and legs spread out as spark flew from where the cutting blade stabbed.  
  
Sighing with relief, Mega gets up and walks over to his fallen clone, bending down to him, seeing his face twitch before his eyes shot open.  
  
"I'm sorry I had disabled your blaster arm," Mega said, "but I needed to stop you before you make the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
"On the contrary," Rock said with a grin, "You're the one who made a mistake!" before Mega could figure out what he meant, he whips out his right Mega-Buster and fires a charged shot. Mega couldn't dodge it fast enough and was sent flying into another stalagmite, crumbling to the ground.  
  
Mega tried to get up, but the strength of the blast left him nearly crippled. Rock jumps to his feet, grabs the cutting blade sticking out of his left shoulder blade and rips it out, black fluid dripping from the sharp ends of the scissors and the puncture wound on his left shoulder.  
  
"I guess I should've told you about my spare Buster," Rock said, dropping the cutting blade beside him.  
  
"S-Spare Buster...?" Mega groaned, "You mean you have blasters on both arms!?"  
  
"Looks like we each have our own differences. You have one buster gun that can copy any weapon you touch," Rock walked towards Mega, his right Mega-Buster pointed at his head, "But while I don't have that ability, I still have the firepower in both arms. Granted I won't be able to aim very well with my right Mega-Buster, but it still saves me from tough situations."  
  
"Well, I see you met my new ally?" came a voice Mega knew all too well. Wily emerged from the cave, standing behind Rock, "Nice work for a first time. I could get used to having you in my robot army."  
  
"You creep! What did you do to trick him!?" Mega spat.  
  
"Trick him? Whatever do you mean? You are the one trying to trick him. I warned him of how you enjoy making life miserable for everyone in our world. He's willing to finish you off so that I can prevent anymore of Dr. Light's robots from taking over the city."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Oops! I guess I let that little information slip. Well, I might as well tell before your clone annihilates you. See, when I told him about how Dr. Light wants to take over the world, he promised to have HIS Dr. Light build a portal back to our world." Wily then began to stretch out his mustache, "With you out of the way, Dr. Light won't stand a chance against my robot army and he will quickly surrender."  
  
"You're planning to leave me here while you go back to our world and take it over in my absence!?" Mega cried. He then glared, "Forget calling you a creep! You're a lying, low-living piece of shit!"  
  
"Ooh, swearing in front of a child?" Wily waved a finger back and forth, "I thought Dr. Light programmed you to be politer than that. But I do appreciate the complement. Now enough talk. Hurry up and destroy him!"  
  
Rock aims his Mega-Buster at Mega's head, but didn't move. Mega noticed he was compressing his lips, a look of confusion replacing the evil grin he had plastered on his face earlier.  
  
"What're you waiting for? A special dispensation to blow up robots!?" Wily roared, "Finish him off before he gains enough energy to get up!"  
  
Rock stood there for a minute before lowering his Mega-Buster. Wily was about to yell at him when he turns around.  
  
"I...I have a better idea," Rock said, "Instead of destroying him, why don't I take him back to Dr. Light? I'm sure Dr. Light could be able to reprogram him to be with his brother."  
  
Wily gritted his teeth, growling, which slowly faded. He then scratched his chin.  
  
"You know. That's not such a bad idea. You are building me a portal back to my world and you crippled Mega Man. It's only fair I give you something in return."  
  
"You can't!" Mega yelled, "By building a portal back to his world, you're allowing him to take over!"  
  
Proto stood next to Mega and yanks him off the ground, "Cheer up, bro. At least this time, you'll enjoy working with us for once." As he left with Mega in tow, he gave Rock a hateful smirk. Once the two were out of sight, Wily turned to Rock, noticing the gash on his shoulder blade.  
  
"That looks painful." Wily said, acting like he was concerned.  
  
"It's nothing Dr. Light can't fix," Rock said, covering the gash on his left shoulder, "Don't worry, Wily. I'll be back tomorrow with the a newly repaired arm and the portal."  
  
"No. I want that portal built here."  
  
"Here? But if I don't have this arm repaired, I won't be able to use both busters."  
  
Wily grabs Rock by the shoulders and almost yanks him to his face, "Listen, kid. I may trust you, but I don't have faith in you." He then squeezes Rock's left shoulder, causing the sparks to worsen, seeing him bite back the urge to scream, but could hear him groan in agony, "I know when to be careful around suspicious characters. Come to the communications room when you're ready and call Dr. Light to this location. I'll have my robots on watch until he gets here." He got closer to Rock, seeing him cringe slightly from both the pain and the look on his face, "I don't want to destroy my new ally an hour after he had proven his loyalty to me."  
  
Wily smiles and releases his grip on Rock, seeing him drop to his hands and knees, grabbing his shoulder blade and breathing heavily. Satisfied, he walks off, leaving Rock in the middle of the cave. Once alone, the blue warrior began fingering the gash Wily had squeezed, looking at the stalactites hanging off the ceiling. With his left arm non- functioning due to the cutting blade, Rock's plan of getting both he and Mega out in one piece was going to be harder than he wanted. But he couldn't just leave his clone alone in the cave waiting to be reprogrammed. He had to do something.  
  
OOC: I thought this idea would be better than my first. I just hope that no one finds it offensive that I would have decided to delay Mega's trust towards his midget double. Not for long.  
  
Next Chapter: Rock ditches the stupid act and blows up Wily's base after getting the information he needed. But not before restoring Mega back to health and helping him escape. Thinking that Rock had been caught in the blast, Wily's first order of business was to bomb the very mall Mega showed up in. But when Bomb Man realizes that Rock is still alive and hanging around the mall with Guts, Cut and Mega, all wearing disguises, he does more than plant a bomb somewhere in the mall. How will Rock be able to deal with Bomb Man without having to turn into Mega Man in front of a fleeing crowd? Will Mega have to shed his disguise and prove to everyone he isn't as dangerous as reports lead him to believe? 


	2. Escape from Captivity

Author's Revision Note: Here's the next chapter of the fanfic. I was expecting to have this whole "spying" plot crammed into one chapter, but I have a bad habit of leaving cliffhangers in certain chapters (not that this would bug you since I just have the whole revised chapters joining the latest installment), so I ended up cutting it into two parts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this revised chapter (And so on) and I'll just shut up now so you can read this.  
  
_ 2 _  
Escape from Captivity  
  
Mega sat in the corner of the wall, head drooped and worried.  
  
"I can't believe it," he muttered, "outmatched by a kid who looks like me. What's worse is that Wily tricked him into thinking I'm the enemy." He sighed, "Some search and rescue operation this turned out to be."  
  
He thought back to the day this whole incident happened. He and Roll were just standing next to Dr. Light as he demonstrated his inter- dimensional warp machine, capable of traveling to places man has never been to before. He displayed it at the next Robot Expo, which turned out to be a bad idea when Wily all of a sudden got the information about a warping machine and crashed in to grab it.  
  
Everyone in the expo scattered as a fight began, tearing up random displays and knocking over the walls that separate them. Unfortunately, it got to a point where Mega accidentally shot one of Wily's robots right into the several buttons controlling the machine, causing it to malfunction and begin sucking in everything in its path like a black hole. Wily and his robots went first. Dr. Light held onto Roll for support to keep him from getting pulled in as well, but he soon lost grip and went flying into the vortex a minute before it finally went dead.  
  
Frantic, Mega began punching in the last coordinates that flashed across the computer next to the machine and, with Rush, jumped into the vortex before Roll had a chance to stop him. That's all Mega remembered up to the point where he woke up and found himself surrounded by people in a world almost like his own, but seemed to be played out differently than he had expected.  
  
* * *  
  
Bomb Man, fully repaired, stood by the cavern leading to the stone prisons, twirling a ring of keys on his index finger. He doesn't know why he got stuck on guard duty since Mega had been blasted to a point where he could barely stand up on his own and there weren't many people who found out about this place. But Wily knew somehow Mega, no matter what condition he ended up in, would manage to pull himself through and escape.  
  
"Wily's just overwhelmed...." Bomb Man muttered, "That blue wuss is so weak, he could barely stand up without his knees knocking. This is just a waste of my...." Before he could finish his sentence, a pebble pelted him on the side of his face. It barely moved him, but got his attention.  
  
Bomb Man looked in the direction it came from to see nothing but another cavern doorway. Shrugging, he went back to ranting quietly until a rock hit his face. He ran towards the direction the rock came from, poking his head in the doorway of the next cavern path.  
  
"Alright! Whoever's hitting me with stones better come out before I blast the inside of this cavern!"  
  
"Gee, that's not a nice thing to say to an ally," came a voice. Bomb Man looked down to see Rock looking up at him with his hand on his paralyzed arm. He laughed.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Wily's new lackey," Bomb Man said, "Whatsamatter. You so bored, you decided to throw gravel at us?"  
  
"Oh, not really," Rock said, "I just wanted to test this device out." Rock takes his hand off his arm with a little black marble in front of his thumb and flicks it at Bomb Man's head. The marble nearly knocked him onto his back.  
  
"Why you little...I atta...." Bomb Man was about to finish when the marble glowed, sending sparks all over his body. He trembled everywhere before standing straight, looking like a mindless slave, "I hear and obey...."  
  
Rock looked at the black marble with content, "Heh, that mini control device Dr. Light gave me worked like a charm." He then turned his attention back to Bomb Man, "First order of business, I want you to put the keys down gently." Bomb Man complied, bending down and placing the keys neatly on the floor in front of Rock.  
  
But he wasn't satisfied with that. Rock decided to have a little fun with the device, "Next, I want you to...get on all fours and run 300 yards from this cavern, acting like a dog, then curl up and go to sleep." He grinned as Bomb Man got on his hands and knees, turned around and began trampling down the path, barking until he disappeared, sound and all. He snickered, "It's a good thing Dr. Light only made one of these and that they disappear after a while. Now onto other matters."  
  
Rock grabs the keys and ran towards the cavern Bomb Man previously stood at.  
  
* * *  
  
Mega looked around his prison cell again. If his clone hadn't blasted him in the chest, he would've used his plasma cannon to melt the man-made bars keeping him locked up and escape. But being in a nearly crippled state, all he could do is hope that someone comes along and helps him escape. But how? For all he knew, he was the only one who knows something sneaky was going on and no one would believe him if he tried to tell it.  
  
Robotic footsteps cut off his concentration. Mega looked towards the bars to see Rock standing on the other side, doing the same thing. They just stared at each other, not saying anything for the next two minutes. Mega then looked at the gash on Rock's left shoulder blade, then the floor in front of him.  
  
"You better get that arm fixed," Mega half mumbled, "Then again, I'm probably talking to myself."  
  
Mega looks back at the prison bars, expecting Rock to disappear. Instead, he saw the little robot throw something in his direction. Unconsciously, he reached out and grabbed it before it passed him. He could hear some kind of liquid sloshing around the object he caught. Mega brings the object in front of him, seeing a blue and white can with an E on both sides.  
  
After a moment, Mega pulled the tab off the can and slowly drank it. A sudden rush of energy flew through his systems. He got up, feeling strength in his whole body, and turned to the bars, noticing Rock had disappeared. After checking to make sure he was back in one piece, he looked at the can in his hand.  
  
It was clearly an energy can, but why did his alter ego throw it at him? Mega dropped the can and ran over to the bars of the prison, looking around for Rock, but couldn't find anyone within his sight. He then looked down, seeing a ring of keys sprawled near the cell door. Either he knew Wily had tricked him from the start, or he had just come to the realization that he was being tricked.  
  
Mega grabbed the keys and began fiddling with the lock of the prison cell doors, trying to find the right key to fit through and get him out.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe Wily's making us do this," Guts Man grumbled, "First he has us sitting outside all night with nothing but an electrical lamp guiding us and now he wants us to keep an eye on Mega Man?"  
  
"That kid may've disabled Mega Man, but he could still escape," Cut Man said, "I'd rather be obeying Wily rather than be off playing cards and find out he somehow got out of his cell."  
  
They came to a stop, seeing Bomb Man on his back with his arms and legs in the air and his tongue lagging on the side of his mouth, panting like a dog. The two Wily bots also noticed he was "asleep". Guts Man scowled.  
  
"HEY! WAKE UP!" he shouted, kicking Bomb Man into the ceiling of the cave. Bomb Man hit the ground and bounced onto his butt, the mini controlling device shorting out and exploding.  
  
"Whoa! What a nightmare!" Bomb Man exasperated, "I dreamt I was turned into a dog."  
  
"You didn't just dream it, you were acting like it," Cut Man laughed.  
  
"Enough of that!" Guts Man grunted, "What were you doing out here, pretending to be Mega's dog in dream world when you should be guarding the makeshift prison!?"  
  
"What?" Bomb Man looked around, finding he was in the middle of the path 300 yards from where he was originally standing, "How did I get all the way out here?" he then snapped remembering Rock flicking something onto his forehead before everything went black, "That brat! He must've hit me with some kind of controlling device!"  
  
"Ha! You know kids. They always act like that," then Cut Man noticed something was missing, "The keys to the prison! Where are they!?"  
  
"Keys!?" Bomb Man felt around for the keys only to make full contact with his sides. He then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!!!" and storms off with Guts Man and Cut Man looking at each other before running off after Bomb Man.  
  
* * *  
  
Mega went through seven keys before the next one registered with a click.  
  
"Finally," he sighed. He pulled the cell doors opened and stepped out only to meet the three Wily bots face to face.  
  
"WHA!?!? MEGA MAN!?!?" they all shouted.  
  
"Crap!" Mega muttered before turning to run.  
  
"H-How did he get the keys!?" Bomb Man yelled.  
  
"Who cares!? We gotta stop him before he reaches the communication room!" Guts Man yelled as the trio gave chase.  
  
* * *  
  
The alarmed sounded as both Wily and Proto heard it.  
  
"What!? Mega Man's escaped!?" Wily cried, "but how!?"  
  
"It's gotta be that miniscule clone of his!" Proto yelled, "I told you we should've trusted that brat!"  
  
Wily just chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, Proto. Don't forget, that miniature Mega Man was the one who blindly joined our side. He's so stupid, he'll believe anything."  
  
"Really? Then I suppose I wouldn't be stupid enough to do this!" came a voice.  
  
"What!?" the two turned to the door to see a red and yellow Rock shoot a ball of fire at the communication console, causing an explosion that knocked them both to the ground.  
  
"It was fun being evil for a while, but I've gotta be going now!" he turns gray and white, throws a bomb at the communications room and runs off as it exploded, "Don't say I did anything for you!"  
  
Surrounded by smoke, Wily began coughing and hacking, both he and Proto covered in soot. The whole room began to shake as more explosions ripped through the cave.  
  
"I've been double crossed!" Wily cried between coughs.  
  
"I won't say I told you so...." Proto began to say.  
  
"Just get that brat!"  
  
* * *  
  
The ground shook as all four of the robots tried to stay standing.  
  
"This cave's gonna blow!" Cut Man cried.  
  
"Looks like your 'partner' wasn't so trusting after all, fellas!" Mega yelled.  
  
"You'll never leave this cave alive!" Bomb Man yelled as he threw a bomb at Mega.  
  
"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Mega asked rhetorically before kicking the bomb back at the trio, causing it to hit the ceiling and explode, leaving a pile of rocks that blocked the path between them, "As much as I'd like to stay, I'd feel a whole lot better if I had more than ten seconds of life left, so this robot is outta here!" he turned and ran off.  
  
"He's getting away!" Cut Man yelled, although he didn't really see what was behind the pile of rocks in front of him.  
  
"Let's split up and search!" Guts Man said, "It's like a labyrinth in here. He couldn't go far without that little resemblance guiding him out!"  
  
* * *  
  
The shaking began to increase the closer Rock got towards the doorway of the chasm. This was just like all those other explosions he caused when he fought the real Wily six times, only this time, he had Robot Masters coming after him to try and keep him from escaping.  
  
A bomb suddenly slammed into the back of Rock's head, causing an explosion that shoved him onto his face. His helmet flew off and bounced down the path until it rolled to a stop several feet from him.  
  
"I never did pay you back for reducing me to a dog-brained idiot!" Bomb Man said, walking towards Rock who pushed himself onto his back. When Bomb Man got a full view of his raven hair, he cried out in shock, "I thought I saw that face somewhere! You're that wimpy little kid from the mall! That must mean you knew it was a trick all along!"  
  
Bomb Man slammed his foot on the gash on Rock's left shoulder, hearing him scream in pain, "That's good! Cause I never liked you in the first place!"  
  
"Yeah!?" Rock gasped, "Well, for someone who looks like my brother, I never took a liking to you or the altered forms of my other three brothers anyway!" he points his right Mega-Buster at Bomb Man.  
  
"Not this time, kid," Bomb Man jabbed his foot deeper into Rock's gash, causing him to scream louder as sparks began flying out of the bottom of the altered Robot Master's foot, "you may've heard why we showed up, but with that injury, you'll never leave this chasm alive!"  
  
"Maybe I won't! But at least my twin would be able to get out now that he's up and about!"  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh! He's the only one who doesn't know his way out of this cave! He'll be just as dead as you are!"  
  
* * *  
  
Rocks and stalactites rained everywhere as Mega continued down the path until he came to the center point of a fork in the path. Seeing bits of moonlight seeping in, he only knew that would have to be the way out.  
  
"There it is!" he said, "Good! This place is about to blow in two minutes! I just hope I can...." he stopped both in words and in movement when he heard faint screaming somewhere along the path.  
  
Following the scream, Mega came to the center of the fork and looked around, trying to figure out which path the scream came from. He then noticed Rock's helmet laying beside his feet and looked past it, seeing Bomb Man increasing his foot pressure on Rock's left shoulder.  
  
"I could blow you up now," Bomb Man said. He then began wiggling his feet back and forth, hearing Rock screaming louder than his voice box could handle, "But I'm having too much fun hearing you scream like a helpless child."  
  
"Pick on someone your own size!"  
  
"Huh!?" Bomb Man looked up to receive a plasma blast to the chest, knocking him off Rock and landing two feet away from him.  
  
Mega then ran towards Rock, "Hey, are you...." when he stopped beside Rock and bent down to him, his eyes widened in shock upon seeing his counterpart's raven hair, "No way! You're Mega Man!?"  
  
Rock tried to force a sheepish grin, "Life's full of surprises, isn't it?" he asked hoarsely. Mega noticed he was slowly losing consciousness and held his upper body in his arms.  
  
"A-are you going to be okay?" Mega asked.  
  
"I...I don't think so. When Bomb Man began crushing my left shoulder, it felt like my whole body was starting to go numb. I...don't know how much longer...I can...stay awake...." Rock's voice went from hoarse to a mumbling slur, his eyelids slowly drifting down.  
  
Mega was getting desperate, "W-What about that energy can you gave me? Don't you have another one of those stashed away somewhere?"  
  
"Sorry...that was the last E-Can I had. I was going to use it to get my own strength back, but seeing how crippled you were from that blast, I couldn't just leave you like that."  
  
The ceiling suddenly exploded. Mega quickly scoops up Rock and jumps out of the way as stalactites and huge rocks rained in his place.  
  
"Sizzling circuits! I forgot about the explosion!" Mega yelped. He looks at Rock, "I'd better get you out of here before the whole place collapses on us!"  
  
Mega ran towards the entrance as fast as the shaky ground would let him, ducking his head with every explosion that broke through the ceiling.  
  
"I'd enjoy the fourth of July if it didn't blow up in my face!" Mega sarcastically pointed out. He saw the mouth of the chasm getting closer before an explosion sent a pile of rocks tumbling down the ceiling, blocking their only chance of escape.  
  
"Damn!" Mega cursed. He heard laughter and turned to Bomb Man who picked himself up, pointing at him.  
  
"You're too late, Mega Man!" Bomb Man yelled, "You can blast it open, but you'd run a very high risk of damaging your kiddy resemblance further than the condition he's already in!"  
  
"He's bluffing! Go ahead and blast it!" Rock mumbled. Mega looked at Rock, gritting his teeth, then the pile of rocks.  
  
"No, he's right," Mega said, "If I blast the piles open, the debris and explosion could damage you beyond repair! I can't risk it!"  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Bomb Man asked rhetorically, "but don't worry. You and your baby cousin will spend the last minute together before the base goes up in smoke! In the meantime, I've got a date with the Skulkur and I can't keep it waiting!" with that, Bomb Man turned and ran off.  
  
Mega dropped to his knees and punched the ground in front of him, "No! There has to be another way out of here!"  
  
"There is...I just didn't want to blurt it out in front of Bomb Man." Mega looked at Rock, seeing him try to lift his arm, "Open the panel on my arm...and press the emergency teleportation button."  
  
"The emergency what!?" Mega ask, not out of stupidity, but out of shock.  
  
"Emergency teleportation. It's the purple button on the right."  
  
Mega picked up Rock's right arm and pulled open a panel below it. Inside were two buttons, one blue, another purple. Mega quickly pressed the purple button and both were engulfed in a bright blue light as it shot through the ceiling right before the whole chasm erupted in one big explosion.  
  
* * *  
  
"A portion of Capcom-Tokyo's park just went up in smoke!" the reporter shouted as everyone saw a huge mushroom cloud loom over the city, "At first the police reported a land mine being planted in the ground, but this one is huge. It's as if a base was built underground. Policemen are hard at work trying to figure out this strange anomaly. We believe it may have something to do with those robots from the parallel universe. We will give you live updates as it comes."  
  
"Oh no! Didn't you sent Rock over there to investigate?" Roll asked.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Light said, looking down, "I can only hope he made it out okay."  
  
"We'd better check around for him," Bomb said, "who knows what kind of trouble he got into."  
  
"How can you say that!?" Roll cried, "Our brother is the strongest robot on Capcom! There's no way he could have been blown to bits!"  
  
"Guys! Look!" Fire called out. The other five Robot Masters and Roll ran over to him as a beam of light hit the ground in front of him. Once the light faded, Mega looked up and around, Rock still cradled in his arms.  
  
"What the...where are we now?" Mega yelped. Everyone's eyes went wide as they stumbled back.  
  
"Look out! It's that dangerous Mega Man everyone's been talking about!" Bomb cried.  
  
"What!?" Mega looked in front of him, seeing the six Robot Masters and Roll staring back at him with horror in their eyes.  
  
Fire was the first to recover. He quickly thrusts his fire blaster in Mega's face, causing him to lean back slightly. The other five also recovered, ready to ambush the shocked robot who just sat there, head turning to each Robot Master he saw.  
  
"No!" Rock cried, getting everyone's attention as they all focused on his weakened state, sparks flying out of the gap on his left shoulder blade.  
  
"Oh no! Rock's been damaged!" Roll cried. Guts glared at Mega and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Monster! What did you do to him!?" he growled, throttling his fist, ready to punch Mega in the face.  
  
"No, Guts! Don't!" Guts looked at Rock who's trying to raise his hand as if to push him back, "He...he tried to...save...me...." he then went limp in Mega's arms.  
  
"ROCK!" Roll screamed. She spun around, "Dr. Light! Rock needs help!"  
  
The crowd opened as Dr. Light pushed his way through, walking up to Mega. Once up close, Mega saw he could make full eye contact with the altered scientist without having to get up. Dr. Light took his gaze off Mega and moved down to the unconscious robot in his arms. Mega followed the gaze.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry," Mega muttered. Dr. Light sighed and took Rock from his arms.  
  
"It seems we were wrong about you," Dr. Light said, "we don't know how Rock got in this condition, but you seem too honest to be fully responsible for damaging him."  
  
The good scientist walks towards one of the tables, the others backed away from Mega, the Robot Masters except for Cut and Guts leaving the lab and Roll heading over to the table. Mega soon gets up and goes with her, sitting on another worktable.  
  
"How bad is it, Dr. Light?" Roll asked.  
  
"The damage isn't too serious," Dr. Light said, "I should have him working again by morning."  
  
"Are you sure you can work this late?" Cut asked. Dr. Light smiled.  
  
"How else would you and the other Robot Masters be alive if I hadn't pulled an overnight to revive you when Rock brought you here? I've never felt healthier even with the lack of sleep." Dr. Light then looked at Roll, "Could you go fetch a sleeping bag from the closet?"  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! You mean that towering twin of Rock's going to be sleeping here!?" Guts demanded, throwing his finger towards Mega, making him cringe.  
  
"He doesn't have to sleep with you," Dr. Light said, "He can share Rock's room since there's enough space."  
  
"N-no, it's okay. I can leave if I'm bothering everyone," Mega offered. Dr. Light shook his head.  
  
"No. We are the only ones who know you aren't as dangerous as the reports say. If we send you out now, the police will eventually find you and lock you away. It's safer if you stay with us until we can find a way to get you back home."  
  
* * *  
  
The storm died the next morning. While most of the policemen continued their investigation on the exploded chasm last night, the reporter told everyone that while Mega Man's alter ego was still on the loose along with all the other altered characters, it was still safe to come out. The streets and sidewalks of Capcom-Tokyo was bustling with people either getting to work or just hanging out.  
  
The Skulkur flew overhead, Wily looking at the people crowding the morning streets as talking flooded the otherwise silent sky.  
  
"What foolish people," Wily snickered, "They really think it's safe to be out when I can easily take it away with one simple ambush."  
  
"They must think that miniature savior of theirs would come to their rescue if this happened," Proto said, "It's a shame they haven't found out he got blown up along with my brother and that base."  
  
"I wouldn't count the real Mega Man out just yet. I could throw an earthquake at him and he'd still manage to get out in one piece. But since he's still hiding from the police, he won't be making much of an appearance when I decide to strike with the very robots that are helping keep this place safe for mankind." Wily finished with a sinister laugh as the Skulkur turned and flew off.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Dr. Light's lab house, Cut and Guts insisted that they go to the mall and hang out for a while. With Rock fully repaired, replacing his fighting uniform with a red shirt and black pants, they begged him to come along.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," Rock said, "I've got to go get my wallet. There're a few things I wanna get at the mall."  
  
Rock went to the door of his room. Remembering that Mega was still sleeping in his room, he had to be sure he doesn't make much of a racket when he goes inside. He sighs and opens the door, seeing his towering double still in the black sleeping bag, sleeping with his arm serving as a pillow. Rock found it odd that despite the fact that he would usually go around in his fighting uniform without a helmet, he would think Mega looked strange having his brown, raven hair present instead of his helmet, which stood above his head on the floor.  
  
Rock snuck past the sleeping bag towards his closet at the far end of the room, slowly pulling them open and reaching inside. He grabbed the wallet sitting right next to his Gameboy and slips it into his back pocket.  
  
"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Rock nearly jumped when he heard Mega's voice. He turns around to see him propped on his hands with the sleeping bag still covering his lower body.  
  
"Don't do that!" Rock snapped, "You act like my brother when you sneak up on me like that."  
  
"Sorry," Mega said. He watched Rock heading towards the door, "What's going on?"  
  
"Guts, Cut and I are heading to the mall," Rock opened the door, "I'd better get going before they get impatient and decide to leave me behind."  
  
Rock went outside as Mega got up and picked up his helmet.  
  
"Wait a minute, Rock," came another voice. Rock turned to see Roll run up to him, "Why don't you take him with you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dr. Light feels its unfair leaving him here while the rest of us go outside and hang around."  
  
"But what about the police? They're still out looking for him. We can't risk having him caught before we have a chance to explain."  
  
Roll winked as Mega appeared behind Rock, "Don't worry, I can fix that. You wait outside with Cut and Guts."  
  
Rock was confused, but he slowly turned and left. When he came outside, he found Guts and Cut sitting on the porch.  
  
Guts wore a brown, oversize, wool trench coat, gold-colored sweat pants and a black beanie on his head. Cut wore a yellow jumpsuit with a rolling cutter ironed onto his chest and legs. The rolling cutter on his head has been replaced with a violet red beanie larger than what Guts had on.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," Cut said, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Um...can you two wait a little longer?" Rock asked.  
  
"What for?" they asked.  
  
"I think we may have someone joining us."  
  
"Really? Did Ice decide to come out for once?" Guts asked tauntingly, "You know him. He never is much for hanging out unless it's the middle of winter." Rock was about to utter something when a voice got their attention.  
  
"How can you guys walk in these pants!?" The trio turned to the door to see Mega coming outside, wearing a light blue t-shirt over a purple, long sleeve shirt and a pair of black sweat pants with legs that a little fatter than Mega's own legs. The bulginess of his arms and legs only told them that his fighting uniform wasn't removable.  
  
"Holy cow! Where did you get that outfit!?" Rock yelped.  
  
"Your sister got them out of Bomb and Guts' closet," Mega grumbled, fiddling with the belt keeping his pants up. Rock nervously laughed.  
  
"I guess since Bomb and Guts are the only ones that match your height, she figured their clothes were best."  
  
"Wait a minute, Rock," Cut yelped, "he's not going with us, is he!?"  
  
"Dr. Light thought it would be unfair if we left Mega cooped up in the lab house, so Roll insisted we take him along."  
  
Mega walked up to the three robots, looking at both Cut and Guts with a cocked eyebrow, "You two aren't seriously going to a mall looking like that, are you?"  
  
Guts turned his head to the air, "Huh! Shows how much fashion sense you have. I bet you don't wear a lot of clothes when you were just an ordinary android without a gun." He gets up and walks off with the other three following.  
  
* * *  
  
"How's it going, Dad?" Roll asked as she came into the lab. Dr. Light stood in front of the monitor, typing on the keyboard.  
  
"I've downloaded most of the coordinates from Mega's memory bank," Dr. Light said, "But the design for this warping machine from the blueprint he studied isn't going to be a walk in the park. It could take me a while to figure out the instructions on building it." He stopped typing and looked down, "Was letting Mega go outside the best idea? I cannot decipher the calculations of these plans without him."  
  
Roll walked up to Dr. Light and put her arms around him, "You did the right thing, Dad. I wouldn't be happy if someone who resembles you had to keep me cooped up in a lab on a nice day, fearing that I might get captured for something I didn't do."  
  
Dr. Light looked at Roll and smiled, "It's good to know someone is there to straighten my problems."  
  
"That's what you programmed me to do."  
  
* * *  
  
The mall was mostly crawling with policemen baring metal detectors and running them over any person they found suspicious. Mega felt uncomfortable whenever he saw them do it.  
  
"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea," Mega said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Cut said, "these clothes are so thick, the strongest magnet couldn't hit you in the back. That's how we were able to go out in public without being spotted by metal detectors."  
  
"Ooh! Let's go to the arcade!" Guts said, pointing towards a huge arcade room at the far end of the mall.  
  
"Hey! Bet I can beat you at House of Horrors!" Cut challenged.  
  
"Bring it on!" Rock said. The two ran towards the arcade center with Mega and Guts following behind.  
  
"Wow! This place is huge!" Mega said when he came through the door, seeing the whole place swarming with games and people. Guts laughed.  
  
"What's the matter? Never been to an arcade before?" he asked.  
  
"Not in New York," Mega said, shrugging, "This is the first time I've seen a Japanese arcade up close."  
  
"Hey! Check it out!" came a voice. Both Mega and Guts looked in front of them to see a huge screen in the back of the arcade center with arrows going in various places. There were two people dancing in front of the screen, one was just an ordinary kid in a t-shirt and jeans, another was a sleazy looking adult in a white disco suit with 70's style hair.  
  
"Wow! The rumors are true! No one on this planet can beat Disco Man!" one of the people from the crowd said. Disco Man's opponent was panicking as he tried to keep up with the wimpy moves he was already putting on the nine buttons strewn along the platform below him. When the song finished playing, the computer announced the winner.  
  
"Ah, yes. Even a robot can't beat me at this game," Disco Man said, stroking his chin, "I am the dancing king!"  
  
"Is that a DDR machine?" Mega asked as he and Guts walked up to the front of the crowd.  
  
"In a matter of speaking," Guts said, "This is next stage in dancing games because there are more than four buttons you have to step on."  
  
Disco Man then turned around as the exhausted challenger stumbled off the stage, "Who wants to humiliate himself in front of me now?"  
  
"Humph! For a human, he's totally stuck up," Guts grumbled.  
  
"No kidding," Mega said, "I think his ego's gone to his head."  
  
Disco Man eyed Mega and points to him, "You there with the messy hair. You think you can do better than me?"  
  
"Let's get out of here," Guts said, "This guy's starting to get on my nerves." The two turned to leave, but Disco Man just laughed.  
  
"Yeah, listen to the big guy, kid. Run along with your tail between your legs. You know no one can beat me."  
  
Mega stopped. If he were human, a vain would've appeared on his head.  
  
"That's it!" he shouted, turning to Disco Man, "No one disses me and gets away with it!"  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute...!" Guts yelped. But Mega had already jumped onto the dance stage, standing beside Disco Man.  
  
"Being on, Elvis!" Mega yelled.  
  
"Ha! Such a fool!" Disco Man laughed, "Pretty soon you'll be leaving the stage just like that sap who challenged me earlier."  
  
"Why don't you save your words so you can breath when you're done dancing?"  
  
"Yow! Did you hear that? This guy's got spunk!" a man from the crowd said. Guts just stood there, half embarrassed, half dumbfounded.  
  
"There you are, Guts!" Cut called as he and Rock ran towards their towering brother.  
  
"Where's Mega?" Rock asked. Guts points a disconcerting finger towards the dance stage.  
  
When the two other disguised robots turned to the stage, the music started playing. Everyone gasped when they saw how Mega was keeping up with egotistic opponent.  
  
"Whoa! Check this guy out!" one of the people from the crowd said.  
  
"He's pulling moves not even Disco Man can do." Another said. This annoyed Disco Man.  
  
'That's what they think', he snarled. He then jabs his foot towards Mega, attempting to knock him off the dance pad. Mega saw it and jumped out of the way.  
  
"He's cheating!" Mega cried out. He landed back on the dance pad and continued stepping on the buttons as Disco Man tried to throw punches at him only to see him duck and dodge them.  
  
"Hey! Stay focused, Disco Man!" One of the people shouted.  
  
"He's still going at it!" Another person shouted, seeing Mega still stepping about as if he was actually dancing to the music. The score in front of Disco Man began dissing him with every mis-step he took.  
  
'This blasted machine's busted!' He thought. He tried to keep up with Mega only to slip and fall on his back as more arrows were missed. The song soon ends as the computer announced the winner, leaving Disco Man on the floor, snarling.  
  
The crowd cheered as Mega turned and did a thumbs up to the three robots in front of him. Rock and Cut were joining the cheering crowd while Guts just returned the gesture.  
  
* * *  
  
A man in a trench coat and hat snuck into the mall, looking around cautiously before showing up to one of the potted plants and pulling out a stack of dynamites with a timer next to it.  
  
"Ha! This mall is going to receive the biggest explosion in history," the man muttered, "The fireworks will begin in less than an hour."  
  
He took out a small shovel and pushed some dirt out of the way, pressing the dynamites into the hole and throwing dirt around it until it was completely hidden inside. He snickered and was about to leave when he saw Rock, Guts, Cut and Mega walking towards him. He yelped and hid behind the pot, panicked.  
  
"No! How can he still be alive!?" he hissed, "He's just as annoying as his pre-adult twin!"  
  
"That disco nerd would think twice before he goes boasting about his skills," Guts said.  
  
"Yeah, you never told me you could dance," Cut said.  
  
"I've only been here one day," Mega said, "You didn't expect to read me like a book that long."  
  
"Okay, Bomb Man. Calm down. You are wearing a disguise. No one will see you if you just walk away and act like a normal person." Nodding to himself, Bomb Man gets up, his hands in his pocket and tries to calmly walk away when a wandering policeman saw his metal detector beeping the closer he got to him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," he said, addressing the heavily dressed man, "Will you open your coat so we can see what kind of metal you have?"  
  
Bomb Man grinned, "Why certainly." And with that, he throws his disguise into the air, revealing his true form. The policeman stumbled back, whipping his gun out and pointing it at him as another one appeared on the other side.  
  
"Alright, you imposter! Lay down your weapons and come along quietly." One of them demanded.  
  
"You guys are too much!" Bomb Man laughed. He reached behind him and throws two bombs in their direction. The policemen screamed and scattered as the bombs hit the ground they stood on and exploded.  
  
The people all cried out in terror and began scattering around the mall. The four robots stopped in their tracks, seeing them running all over the place.  
  
"Now what!?" Cut cried out.  
  
"Look!" Rock points to Bomb Man who turns to the quadruplets.  
  
"Nice to see you're still alive, kid!" Bomb Man pulls out another bomb, "Here's a little welcoming present!" he hurls the bomb at the group, causing them to scatter as it hit a potted plant and explode, sending dirt, bark and leaves flying everywhere.  
  
"What'll I do!?" Rock wailed, "I can't transform in here! There're too many people!"  
  
"Don't worry your kiddy head off," Bomb Man said, "In less than half an hour, there won't be anyone but me left in this place! I've planted a bomb somewhere in this mall. Good luck looking for it!"  
  
Guts threw his disguise off, "I'll hold him off! You look for the bomb!" he charges at Bomb Man.  
  
"Hold me off all you want, you'll never find that bomb in less than 30 minutes with all that pandemonium going on." Bomb Man throws another bomb at Guts only to see him catch it.  
  
"Time to practice on my curve ball!" Guts said. He winds up the same way a pitcher from a baseball field would and throws the bomb right back at Bomb Man, blowing him out of the mall.  
  
Meanwhile, the other three disguised robots began looking around the area for the dynamites until Cut saw a lump of dirt in one of the other potted plants. He pushes the lump away, seeing the dynamite appear halfway out of the dirt.  
  
"I found it!" He cried.  
  
Outside, the Skulkur appeared and shot a beam of light down to the blown Bomb Man, lifting him into the cockpit.  
  
"We finished what we came for! Let's get out of here!" Wily growled. The Skulkur turned to leave as Cut ran outside with the stack of dynamites in his hand.  
  
"Hey! Gramps! You forgot something!" he finished by hurling the dynamite towards the Skulkur, causing Wily and Proto to panic before an explosion filled the afternoon sky. A smoking streak skyrocketed out of the smoke cloud and into the distance. There was no explosion, so no one knew what happened to the Skulkur.  
  
OOC: Go ahead. Say it. That dancing plot was yanked right out of one of the episodes on Yu-Gi-Oh, but I've been waiting to do that scene like that the minute I saw it. Of course, you're all must be finding it hard to imagine Mega disguised in civilian clothing as well as Guts and Cut, but it's either that or have so many plot holes, you'd turn away before you finish reading this.  
  
Next Chapter: A fight over breakfast ends in tragedy when Rock accidentally shoves Mega into the very machine that turned him into the fighting robot Mega Man, turning him into a full flesh human. With the machine damaged, it would take a while for Dr. Light to fix the damage, time which Mega doesn't have, fearing that his family won't recognize him as a human.  
  
With a plasma cannon as his only defense, how will Mega ever be able to fight off Wily's Robots when they once again try to attack the city and he can't copy their weapons to retaliate? Can he even defend himself as a human long enough for help to come along? 


	3. A Bad Day Gone Worse

Author's Note: I know what I'm about to do is going to give me a flood of rants, but it was an idea I had that I couldn't shake off. So if you Cartoon-type Mega Man fans find this a little offensive...I'll be in my closet until you stop hunting me down with torches and pitchforks. ^^;;;  
  
Revise Note: As you might have noticed, I haven't made much of an appearance in my previous chapters. This is mainly because I figured the fanfic would've been better off without me getting in the way. But this alternative is just going to make the plothole thing a lot worse.  
  
_ 3 _  
A Bad Day Gone Worse  
  
"YOU ATE MY FAVORITE DONUT, YOU BRAT!" boomed a voice. Rock tore down the hall with Guts right behind him, arms high in the air and steam coming out of his "ears".  
  
"I swear, no one said it was yours!" Rock cried, "I thought it was left out for anyone to eat!"  
  
"I'm going to pound you so hard, you'll forget what pain is!"  
  
Rock made it to the double doors of the lab and starts pressing a bunch of numbers until the doors slid open. But by then Guts has already appeared behind him, eyes glowing red and more steam coming out of his ears.  
  
Inside, Dr. Light continues to decipher the blueprints taken off Mega's memory banks. Even with the explanation given to him last night, Dr. Light was still having trouble figuring out what goes where. Mega stood in front of the monitor, trying to locate his Dr. Light and Rush through the very radar that led Rock to Wily's former base.  
  
Rock attempted to get through the door, but Guts had his arm arched back and sent it flying right into his back. The punch sent him flying right into Mega who stood conveniently right where Rock headed.  
  
The two slammed into each other. Mega's body stops him from flying any further, but as a result, he gets shoved the rest of the way and crashes into the very machine that turned Rock into the crime fighting Mega Man.  
  
"Oh no!" Dr. Light cried as he had wittnessed the whole thing. The crash caused the machine to short out, surrounding Mega as his scream echoed throughout the lab house. There were some mini-explosions before everything went dead silent and Mega hits the floor, smoking.  
  
"Uh oh...Am I in trouble again...?" Guts mumbled.  
  
Everyone remained silent as the smoke cleared. What they saw completely shocked them.  
  
"Sufferin' cyborgs!" Guts yelled, "Dr. Light's machine turned your towering twin into...into a human!" Indeed, Mega had changed. While he hadn't been wearing his helmet since he appeared the night before, other parts of his body, minus his legs and plasma cannon turned from titanium to flesh, wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts.  
  
Dr. Light scratched his beard, "Hmm. It seems Rock's collision with Mega had something to do with this problem."  
  
"Well? What if we use the machine again to turn him back into a robot?" Rock asked, panicked, "That way, he won't know what happened."  
  
Dr. Light walked over to the machine and sighed.  
  
"I hate to say this, but when Mega slammed into the machine, it crashed," he said, "It's going to take me a while to fix this." Guts and Rock's jaw almost hit the ground.  
  
"Wha...what'll we do now!?" Guts squeaked.  
  
"What'll we do!?" Rock yelled, turning to Guts, "You were the one who punched me! You figure something out!"  
  
"Like hell I will!" Guts yelled back, "I wasn't the one who shoved his counterpart into that machine and turned him into a human!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Dr. Light snarled through clinched teeth, "If you two are going to argue, take it outside!" Guts and Rock glared at each other but left nonetheless.  
  
Two hours later, Mega dragged himself into Dr. Light's lab, shaking his head. Dr. Light looked up from the damaged machine for a second, then returned to repairing it, trying not to show how nervous he was.  
  
"Glade to see you're awake," he said, "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Like my head was stuck in a vise," Mega grumbled, rubbing his hair, "What's going on, anyway? Rock shoves me against the wall, next thing I knew, I woke up in his bed. The minute I come out, everyone's looking at me funny."  
  
Dr. Light cleared his throat with a loud cough and then got up, scratching his chin, "Well...how should I say this...Have you ever had any experience as a human before?"  
  
Mega raised an eyebrow to that question, "Not fully. What made you bring that up?"  
  
Again, Dr. Light clears his throat loudly, then points to a mirror near the construction table. Mega followed his movement until he saw himself staring at his human reflection in the mirror and freaked.  
  
"W-What happened to me!?" he cried, "This can't be my reflection!"  
  
"I'm afraid it is, Mega," Dr. Light said, rubbing the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief, "You see, Guts was chasing Rock because of a donut problem and when he punched Rock at you, the shove sent you into the very machine I'm currently fixing and caused this strange effect."  
  
"Well, the machine could change me back, couldn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it might. But it'll take some time for me to fix this before I can test it out. Besides, don't you want to experience being a human and see what it's like?"  
  
Hearing this, Mega explodes and turns to Dr. Light so fast, he was almost a blur, "You're asking me that at a time like this!? I doubt the Dr. Light I know would even recognize me, let alone Rush!"  
  
"I know it must be hard having your luck turn on you in the worse situations, but it's a lucky thing you weren't all human, or you probably wouldn't leave the lab unarmed."  
  
Mega looked at the plasma cannon on his left arm, knowing this was the only defense he had.  
  
"Why don't you take a walk and cool off for a while," Dr. Light said, "I need some time alone to try and fix this machine and figure out how to reverse the effect."  
  
Mega bit back the urge to punch something inanimate with his blaster arm. He sighs and walks out the double doors. One thing he should be lucky about is that anyone who was scared of him because of something Proto did to provoke their assumptions would barely recognize him unless he actions got their attention. And he could take Wily's robots by surprise if they hadn't already found out what happened to him already.  
  
And speaking of Wily's Robots....  
  
In the market of Capcom-Tokyo, a man and woman were walking by, talking about their day when Guts Man and Cut Man appeared in a pincer formation. Their size almost petrified them as they clung to each other in fear.  
  
"A third of the city in panic and Mega Man isn't here to stop us! This must be a miracle!" Guts Man laughed before he saw a red streak slam into him. Rush stood between him and the couples, growling as they took off running.  
  
"Darn! I didn't think his mutt would show up and stop us!" Cut Man whined.  
  
"Ah, who cares? He's just a stupid dog." Guts Man said as he raised his fist to strike.  
  
"Who're you callin' stupid, Guts Man!" called a voice. Guts Man looked up to see a robotic foot slam into his face and knock him to the ground.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Guts Man growled as he sat up to see who his attacker was. Mega now stood between him and Rush, eyes aimed at Cut Man who stood behind them.  
  
"He has guts showing up and stopping us like that!" Cut Man whine as he aimed his cutting blades at Mega. Before he had a chance to fire them, Mega whirled around and fired a shot from his plasma cannon at Cut Man, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Don't be too surprised at how much I've changed, Cut Man!" Mega said as he stooped over Cut Man who was shocked at the realization of his voice.  
  
"That's...that's Mega Man!" he cried.  
  
"Righto, Cutter. And now I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine!" Mega placed his blaster hand on Cut Man but nothing happened.  
  
Before he could figure out what went wrong, Guts Man appeared and punched him across the street until he crashed through the window of a tailor shop, scaring the people inside.  
  
"Hey Mega Man! I hope you got the punch-line, cause the next one will be deadly!" Guts Man laughed as he and Cut Man crossed the streets towards the broken window of the tailor shop.  
  
Mega sat up, shaking the dizziness and pieces of broken window out of his head.  
  
"Damn! Why can't I take Cut Man's weapon!?" he groaned.  
  
"What's the matter, Mega Man? Too chicken to fight back?" Cut Man laughed, "I'd be too if my only defense were skin and bones."  
  
Mega got up to see Cut Man and Guts Man crossing the street, then the customers in the tailor shop watching them approach, their eyes widening in shock as they began to back away as if they were in their faces.  
  
"You're out of luck, Mega Man!" Guts Man said, "You can't possibly defeat us as a human." he neared the broken window of the tailor shop when Rush jumped him and bit his shoulder, "OW! HEY! GET OFFA ME, YOU STUPID MUTT!" He grabbed Rush and slammed him into the ground, shattering him into separated joints.  
  
"Rush!" Mega cried. Enraged, he charged through the broken window and aimed to punch Guts Man in the face, but ended up getting a huge fist in the face that sent him flying into a lamp post, nearly denting it and falling, limp on his rump, groaning.  
  
"Ha! That was pathetic!" Guts Man laughed, "Haven't you learned by now, Mega Man? You can't do anything when you're a human! Except die!" he finished by raising his fist. Mega barely looked up to see the fist before a wave of fire engulfed both Guts Man and Cut Man, leaving them piled on each other, charred and slightly dazed.  
  
Mega got up and looked in the direction the fire wave came from to see Captain Commando standing beside him with his fist out.  
  
"You should never pick a fight with someone you know you can't beat." he said. Mega fumed.  
  
"What is this!?" he complained, "Does everyone think I'm a wuss because I got turned into a human or something!?"  
  
"You don't know the first thing about fighting as a human. Therefore, you can't win this fight with just three robotic joints. You couldn't even copy the Robot Masters' powers as you are now."  
  
"Thanks for the information, but that's something we already know." Guts Man said. Captain Commando turned to him to get punched in the face, sending him towards Mega.  
  
Mega threw his hands in front of him for endurance as Captain Commando came into contact with him and almost crushed him against the lamppost. While this was going on, he almost thought he saw his plasma cannon glowing and felt a strange sensation running through his body.  
  
"Now here's our little advice," Guts Man said, approaching the two, "Never get involved in something that you don't belong in."  
  
Mega shoved Captain Commando off him and got up, seeing Guts Man almost towering over him, arching his fist back to strike. Panicked, he did the same thing and shot his plasma cannon towards Guts Man, causing a beam of fire to fly into his chest and send him flying towards Cut Man, knocking them both on top of each other again.  
  
"Whoa!" Mega yelped, looking at his plasma cannon, "D-did I just do that!?"  
  
Guts Man sat up, shaking the soot from his face, "What's going on!? I thought Mega Man couldn't copy anything he touched!"  
  
"It looks like he was able to copy the abilities of that guy who attacked us," Cut Man said, pointing to Captain Commando.  
  
"Ha! It doesn't matter," Guts Man said, getting up, "Mega can only copy one weapon from each person he touches and it'll disappear eventually, which means he'll be left defenseless again." Cut Man tried to grin as he got up, the two walking towards Mega who knew he was going to be in trouble again.  
  
Then something else came up in his head and without knowing it, slams his blaster fist into the ground. A trail of electricity traveled across the sidewalk towards Guts Man and Cut Man and exploded under them in a barrier of lightning. The two screamed before exploding into pieces. Mega blinked again and looked at his plasma cannon.  
  
"It's like I just copied every ability he had," Mega muttered, "but how long will that last?"  
  
His train of thought got cut off when the ground suddenly shook. People began screaming and running around as cracks began to form everywhere. Most of the buildings started to crumble as red, hot wind began blowing from the cracks on the ground. Mega turned towards Rush and ran to grab him when he felt an explosion knock him off the ground. The whole place began to erupt as small explosions popped out of every section of the city before a huge one annihilated the whole Capcom universe. From the darkness of the debris, a pair of glowing eyes could be seen, followed by a low, sinister laugher.  
  
OOC: No, it isn't the end of the world (or the fanfic). Hopefully you guys aren't as confused about this chaper as you might be with the last two (If so, please tell me and I'll try and fix it).  
  
Next Chapter: Half of both Capcom and Marvel wake up to find themselves on Rubyheart's ship. But the other half of the Marvel and Capcom heroes (including Mega and Rush) wound up in the fused worlds of Marvel and Capcom. What does this sudden turn of events have to do with the vision they saw? And is the Parallel Universes' Dr. Light also trapped here? What about Wily and his robots? Find out next time...if there is a next time.... ^^;;; 


	4. Worlds Collide

Author's Note: In case you were wondering, this is Marvel Vs. Capcom 2, done my way (Which explains most of the characters from the game). And no, I have no clue what the MvC2 storyline is about, so I'm just going to make it up (Has tried searching sites for a bit of a storyline about the second game, but gave up afterwards _). Plus, I'm thinking of using the X-Men Evolution series since I know a little of it better than the original cartoon and comic.  
  
Revise Note: I figured I try and not revolve the whole fanfic around Mega and his human dilemma. But having to try and lead this into an MvC2 type of plot was very frustrating (Considering the fact that I wanted to do it in the sixth chapter). So I figured I try and open it up a little early and see what happens, although the storyline may still stick with Mega until a certain point.  
  
_ 4 _  
Worlds Collide  
  
Captain Commando woke up to find himself on some kind of ship. After looking around, he saw someone walking towards him.  
  
"About time you woke up," a female pirate walked up to Captain Commando, "The others should be regaining consciousness soon."  
  
"What's going on?" Captain Commando demanded, "Were you the one who caused these explosions?"  
  
"Calm down, hero. I was only in the area. The real nuisance is a being called Abyss."  
  
"Abyss?"  
  
"You've never heard of him before, so I'll tell you. My name is Rubyheart. I was looking for some very powerful armor when I came across a sphere trapped in some ice five months ago. I thawed the ice and tried to get it to open, but I guess that was the biggest mistake of my life. After it was activated, Abyss emerged. His only desire was to cause chaos among random dimensions. Because of him, Capcom and another universe have now become one."  
  
Captain Commando looked around. Most of the other Capcom heroes were on the ship. He turns back to Rubyheart.  
  
"What about the two people I was with before the explosion?" he asked, "They aren't from Capcom, and they might not be familiar with other worlds."  
  
Rubyheart looked down, "Sadly, you were the last one I grabbed before the universe exploded. I'm afraid the other half are stuck in that fused world. We'll have to search for them once things have calmed down and I explain the situation to everyone."  
  
Captain Commando cursed under his breath and looked towards the edge of the ship, knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment.  
  
"No. There's no telling whether or not they know where they are!"  
  
* * *  
  
The Manhattan bridge was covered with cars either piled or smashed into each other from a battle that took place long before the whole place exploded and recreated itself seconds later.  
  
Spider-Man got up, shaking his head, "Good grief! I've heard of the Big Bang, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
"Hey! Who said you can change the topic!" came a voice. Spider-Man looked up to see the Scorpion standing on one of the smashed cars, "Let's get back to the part where I melt you to a pile of bones!"  
  
Spider-Man got up, moving into a fighting position, "Now isn't the time, Scorpion! We have to figure out what happened!"  
  
"On the contrary. I'll figure out what happened after I finish getting rid of you. And then when that's done, I'll continue raising hell in this city!" he finished with a laugh that echoed throughout the near dead silence of the bridge.  
  
* * *  
  
Ten feet underwater, an explosion released a cloud of bubbles towards the surface. Mega fell out of the bottom of the cloud, startled at what had happened when he got caught by the explosion. One minute, he was engulfed in flames, next thing he knew he was underwater.  
  
The startlement also caused him to inhale a mouth full of seawater and choke him. Panicked, he nearly flailed about, frantically looking for the surface when he saw the cloud of bubbles floating away from him. Mega chased after them, feeling heavy pressure in his lungs until his head broke through the surface of the water, letting out a loud gasp the minute his head was completely out of the water.  
  
After coughing the water out of his lungs, Mega looked in front of him, seeing nothing but water around him. It wasn't until he turned around that he realized he wasn't in the middle of a desert sea. Behind him was a giant bridge standing a couple of inches from him.  
  
"I-I know that bridge," Mega muttered. He looked on either side of the bridge, seeing two cities connected to it, "Is this New York?"  
  
It was New York, but there was something about it that was different from the New York he was built in. Mega swam towards one of the giant rods holding the bridge and began climbing them, unaware of the fight going on at the top of the bridge.  
  
Once he pulled himself onto the surface of the bridge, Mega dropped to his hands and knees, catching his breath. As a robot, Mega could be in water for half the day and not feel the least bit waterlogged. He felt as though gravity itself was trying to drag him to the ground.  
  
One of the car windows shattered. Mega snapped his head up to see Spider-Man fly through the broken glass and slam into the banister of the bridge.  
  
"S-Spider-Man!?" Mega squeaked.  
  
"Giving up already!?" Scorpion laughed as he jumped onto the damaged car, "The poor spider's lost its will to fight!"  
  
Spider-Man struggled to his feet, glaring at Scorpion, "Big words coming from someone who has no idea what's been going on the last ten seconds!" He jumped towards Scorpion, swinging his fist towards him, seeing him move his head to the side to avoid the fist.  
  
"You're getting tired, Spider-Man," Scorpion said, "I think it's time to put the spider to bed for the night!"  
  
"That would be good, if it wasn't high noon!" Spider-Man swings his other fist, connecting it to Scorpion's chin and knocking him into the other bridge's banister, then jumps off after him.  
  
Mega just watched the fight, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Either someone's been reading too many comic books, or I've been warped into the Marvel World." Mega muttered.  
  
The Scorpion jumped back onto the car pile, his tail wrapped around Spider-Man's neck, leaving him dangling ten inches off the ground. His captor could hear him choking and struggle to break free from the tail's grip.  
  
"Oooh! I love playing with my new spider punching bag!" Scorpion laughed as he threw a punch at Spider-Man's chest. He watched as Spider- Man grabbed his tail and tried to yank it off his neck. Scorpion grinned, tightening the tail's grip on the struggler's neck and watching his hand fall limp to his side.  
  
"What's the matter? Lost your will to fight?" he punches Spider-Man in the gut again, "I'm having too much fun tormenting you! Don't quit now!"  
  
"Then pick on someone who won't!" Scorpion jerks his head around to see a pillar of fire fly into his face, knocking him off the car and flinging Spider-Man against the banister of the bridge right beside Mega, his plasma cannon smoking in front of him.  
  
Scorpion jumps back onto the car pile, glaring at Mega, "Interrupt my fight, will you!? Then eat acid!" He points his tail at Mega and fires a ball of acid, forcing him to jump to the other side of Spider-Man as it hit the banister next to them, melting part of it. Mega looked at the Scorpion, then Spider-Man, then the pillar blocking the path behind him.  
  
"You seem to be trapped, kid," Scorpion said, aiming his tail at Mega, "Now you'll regret getting in my way."  
  
Mega turned his attention back to Spider-Man before throwing his left hand on his wrist, causing his plasma cannon to glow.  
  
"Don't mind me borrowing this," Mega said, figuring Spider-Man was still unconscious.  
  
"Big deal! So your arm glowed! That still isn't going to save you from my tail's urge to melt something!" Scorpion was about to throw another acid ball when Mega whipped around and stuck his hand in the same pose Spider-Man did, firing a ball of webs that splattered the nozzle of the Scorpion's tail, "Hey! How did you do that!?" he cried.  
  
"You wouldn't understand even if I went in detail." Mega said. He fires another web ball at the Scorpion, hitting him in the face.  
  
"Hey! I can't see!" muffled the Scorpion as he began backing up, clawing at the web as it stretched in his palms. He soon lost his footing and fell on his back, wiggling about like a worm and rubbing at his face, increasing the stretchiness of the web.  
  
Mega heard sirens and saw police cars in the distance. He looked beside him to see Spider-Man had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"Uh oh! I guess this is my cue to leave." Mega muttered as he turned and ran off before the cars got closer to the scene.  
  
* * *  
  
The sky soon grew dark. The heat of the summer sun soon turned into a cold night. As it got darker, the city lights came on one by one until all was bright and lively.  
  
Mega came out of a clothes store, wearing a yellow sweatshirt under his light blue t-shirt and dark blue sweat pants. He adjusted the light blue glove on his right hand, matching the hand sticking out of his plasma cannon.  
  
"Guts was right," Mega said, looking at his reflection on the window of the shop, "I really don't have any fashion sense. But it's better than freezing to death. Now to find a place to stay."  
  
He continued down the sidewalk, looking for a hotel. He passed by an ally and suddenly stopped, backing up and looking down it to see something laying half a distance from him. Curious, he walked towards the object. The closer he got, the more the object seemed familiar until he stooped over it. His eyes widened.  
  
"Rush!?" Mega yelped. Rush laid in front of him, in one piece, but didn't make a single movement to his voice. He bent down and picked Rush up, checking his energy meter. It was completely black, "His energy's gone! I'd better get him somewhere so I can refill it."  
  
* * *  
  
The hotel manager heard the double doors slide open as Mega came in, carrying Rush in his arms.  
  
"Sir, we don't allow pets here." He said. Mega hesitated.  
  
"It's...not a pet," he said, "It's a toy I've been working on for a friend of mine."  
  
The manager stared at Mega, then took one of the card keys off the wall and tossed it to him, "Make sure it doesn't do anything reckless if you can get it to work."  
  
Once Mega came into one of the rooms, he placed Rush on one of the beds and began examining him. There wasn't anything seriously wrong except for the lack of energy. And there was nothing in the room that would help get it back.  
  
Then Mega reached into his pocket and pulled out an E-Can, which he had taken from the lab house before leaving. He figured he probably wouldn't need it since humans don't drink this kind of fluid for energy.  
  
He walks towards Rush, opens his mouth and pours the contents of the E-Can into his mouth. Once Mega shuts his mouth, his whole body glowed and Rush's eyes flew open as he stood up, looking around with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Rush!" Mega said, smiling. Rush turned to him, a bit confused before he grinned.  
  
"Mega!" Rush growled before he jumped off the bed and knocked Mega onto his back, licking his face with his tail wagging with excitement.  
  
"H-Hey! Cut it out, Rush!" Mega laughed, "I've had enough water for one day!" Rush backed away as he sat up, rubbing his head, "Do you remember what happened after Guts Man turned you into a pile of scrap?" Rush put his front paw on his head, trying to think, then shrugged. Mega sighed and got up.  
  
"Well, at least you're okay," Mega said, "We better get some sleep. After what happened today, I could sleep for two days."  
  
* * *  
  
While most people were asleep that night, others lurked around. Wily hid in the darkest part of the Manhattan Park, rubbing his hands together, sinisterly.  
  
"A human, huh?" Wily said with a snicker, "That would explain why Mega Man was never able to copy Cut Man's weapon when he had the chance. This could be my chance to get rid of him once and for all." He turns to a feminine shadow, "and with your shape shifting skills, I doubt he'll know who he's up against."  
  
"Just remember," the woman said, "You promised to send your robots after Professor Xavier if I take care of your enemies."  
  
"Yes, yes, my beautiful blue princess. Whatever you say. Just make sure you complete your end of the bargain. Now here's what I want you all to do...."  
  
OOC: This chapter definitely needs more of a Marvel touch. Plus my original idea was rushed, and I didn't exactly like what I wrote. It didn't sound too good. Hopefully this one would pass for a better rating than it's original chapter.  
  
Next Chapter: Mystique tries to fool Mega into thinking she's Dr. Light. But when he sees through her disguise, she tries to after the real McCoy...in Mega's robotic body. Will Mega be able to convince Dr. Light that he's following the wrong person? And how will Dr. Light react when he finds out the real Mega Man has been turned into a human by accident? 


	5. Who to Believe?

Author's Note: Like I said in the last chapter, I was going to use the X- Men Evolution series instead of the original comic and cartoon. I knew more about the Evolution series than I did the other X-Men series. If I'm going to have Marvel characters all over the place in this fanfic, it's best to pick out ones I'm familiar with so I don't have too many Marvel fans telling me what I did wrong.  
  
Revise Note: I've taken some more time to think this over and have decided to expand some scenes. And yes, in case you haven't noticed by the second time I've down this, I do have a big obsession with water scenes. But I swear I'll try not to overdo it so much! And if I had told you this whole thing was going to be installed with the sixth chapter, I kinda changed my mind (So sorry, please don't kill me!!! ^^;;;). I keep thinking that I'll never get the sixth chapter up in time, so I decided to just stick the five revised chapters up before the next one comes along.  
  
_ 5 _  
Who to Believe?  
  
The digital clock struck 8:00 as business outside was as normal as some people are lead to believe. Mega turned over in bed, still asleep. Rush laying next to the bed, also asleep.  
  
A minute later, a strange, tingling feeling ran down Mega's back neck. He squints his eyes shut, trying to ignore the tingling feeling until a buzz saw crashed through the window and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Both the sound of window shattering and Rush's startled yelp woke Mega up as he shot up, looking at the buzz saw pinned to the wall.  
  
"What the...!?"  
  
"Rise and shine, Mega Man!" came a voice, making the feeling on Mega's back neck worse. He quickly spun around to see Guts Man and Metal Man standing on the roof of another building across the street from the hotel.  
  
"Guts Man!?" Mega yelped, "Then Wily must be here as well!" He throws the covers off and ran to the balcony of his room with Rush right beside him, "Why the sudden wakeup call, Gutsy? Come to have your hide remodeled!?"  
  
Guts Man sarcastically threw his hand on his chest, "Oh, I'm hurt. And here I thought you'd be happy to see someone you've been searching for two and a half days."  
  
Mega looked past Guts Man's ugly face and gasped when he saw what he had under his arm, unconscious, "Dr. Light!"  
  
"M-Mega?" Dr. Light groaned.  
  
"Let him go, you oversize pile of scrap!" Mega yelled, pointing at Guts Man.  
  
"Make me!" Guts Man laughed. He and Metal Man turned around and ran off. Mega gripped the bars of the balcony, snarling.  
  
"You're dead, Guts Man!" He yelled. Rush switched to jet mode as he jumped on and flew after the two fleeing Wily bots.  
  
* * *  
  
The chase went from Manhattan to the bridge where the car piles have now been cleared off and traffic was going like normal until two robots crashed through each car that came at them. The people in traffic once again had to abandon their cars, running and screaming as nothing but a car filled bridge was left standing.  
  
Guts Man and Metal Man's chase came to an abrupt stop when a plasma blast slammed into the ground behind them, the explosion shoving them on their faces.  
  
Mega landed behind the fallen bots, pointing his plasma cannon at them.  
  
"Last chance, Macintosh brains!" he yelled, "Back away from Dr. Light before I melt you into lightning rods!"  
  
"Big words coming from someone who's been turned into a human!" Metal Man said as he got up and turned to Mega, "Allow me to show you what kind of blood type you have!" He formed a metal blade in one of his hands and fires it at Mega only to see him sidestep it.  
  
"Now allow me to show you something," Mega said as he rolled his left sleeve up, revealing his plasma cannon, "I'm not as defenseless as I was yesterday!" he finish by slamming his blaster arm to the ground in front of him. An electrical charge trailed towards Metal Man before a pillar of light shot out of the ground, engulfing him in electricity until he exploded into a pile of joints.  
  
Mega turns to Guts Man who quickly backed up, Dr. Light still under his arm.  
  
"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" Guts Man stuttered, "Let's take me still having your creator into consideration."  
  
"Who said I was going to use the same attack on you?" before Guts Man had a chance to move, Mega throws his blaster arm out, his middle and ring finger pressed against the center of his palm, and fires a ball of webs, splattering all over his face.  
  
"HEY! I CAN'T SEE!" Guts Man cried, dropping Dr. Light and clawing at the webs covering his face until a purple flaming foot swung around and slammed into his face, throwing him to the banister on the other side of the bridge, out cold.  
  
Mega ran over to Dr. Light as he had just regained consciousness.  
  
"Are you okay, Dr. Light?" he asked, putting his arms around the good doctor and helping him up. But when he did, his plasma cannon glowed as another sensation ran through his body. Mega pretended not to feel it.  
  
"Am I glade you're here, Mega Man," Dr. Light said, putting his hand on his head, "When I went to look for you, Guts Man and Metal Man showed up and captured me." He took his hand off his head and placing that and his other hand on Mega's shoulders, "Now that you're here, we can find the portal that brought us here and go home."  
  
Mega took Dr. Light's hands and gently removed them from his shoulders, "We can't. Now until the machine that turned me into a human is fixed."  
  
"Yes. We can't have you like this forever. But how do we find our way back so that can happen?"  
  
Mega smiled and turned around, "You know what you have? Cunningness. And it just so happens that that kind of ability demands a response!" he whips around and points his plasma cannon at Dr. Light. Both he and Rush yelped and backed away.  
  
"W-What're you doing, Mega!?" Dr. Light cried.  
  
"Oh, come on! You think I'm stupid enough to think you can fool me? The real Dr. Light would've at least tried to convince me to be human a while longer," Mega's grin stretched, "Besides, I don't remember him having shape shifting abilities."  
  
Rush looked at Dr. Light who went from startled to scowling. He grabs the robo-K9 and throws him at Mega, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Wily said you couldn't copy anything!" Dr. Light snarled, but his voice was more feminine than what Mega was used to. Rush looked up and let out a doggy yelp upon see him shift back to Mystique, the scowl still plastered on her face, "Still, as a human, you have many flaws."  
  
"Do I?" Mega asked sarcastically, "I think you forgot that I copied your shape shifting powers, so now I get my robot body back and stop you from using the same trick on the real Dr. Light!" he pushed Rush off his lap and got up, shifting to his robot form. But once he did, a sudden jolt of pain came out of his blaster arm, dropping Mega to his hands and knees, the robotic form fading back to his human appearance. Mystique laughed.  
  
"Your blaster doesn't seem to register some of your commands," she said, "Lucky for me, the same mistake won't happen." Mega opened his eyes to see her shift into his robot body, voice and all.  
  
Scowling, Mega gets up only to have his robotic double grab him by the throat and dangled him over the other side of the banister.  
  
"Won't your creator be shocked when he sees his own son lead him to his doom without even knowing it until it's too late," Mystique said with an evil grin, "Too bad you won't be around to see it."  
  
Rush snarled and jumped on Mystique, driving his fangs onto her shoulder. The disguised mutant screamed in agony before grabbing Rush by the ear and throwing him against one of the cars, crashing through the window and slamming into another door on the passenger side seat.  
  
"A pity. If he hadn't seen through my disguise, your creator would've been really fooled by my appearance," Mystique turned her attention back to Mega, the evil grin widening, "Now, how shall I deal with you?" she then tightened her grip on his throat, hearing him try to breath, "Should I break your neck, or choke you to death?" she continued to increase her grip on Mega, seeing just how shocked he was when he couldn't breath from the pressure on his throat.  
  
"How about neither!?" Mega yelled. He whips out his plasma cannon and blasts Mystique in the face, causing her to release him and cover her face. Mega began falling towards the ocean below. He shifts into a trout just as he hit the water at the bottom of the bridge.  
  
The trout wiggled about before shifting back to Mega's human form as he turned around and headed towards the surface. Mystique had recovered from the blast long enough to see him burst his head out of the water, throwing his hand on his face and rubbing it.  
  
"Have a nice dip, drip?" she yelled. Mega took his hand off his face, looking up at her, "I'd kill you now, but I've got more important people to deal with. But don't worry, I'll come back for you when I'm done disposing them." she grinned sinisterly once again and ran off.  
  
"That is one facial expression I'm never using again when I get my robotic body back," Mega said, cringing.  
  
A robotic paw reached out and grabbed the car door, followed by another. Rush's head soon popped up, putting one paw on his head and shaking it, groaning.  
  
"Hey! Rush! I'm down here!" Mega hollered. Rush jumped out of the car and ran to the banister, looking over it to see him waving towards him. He barked and switched to his glider form, swooping down towards his now human companion.  
  
When the legs of Rush's glider mode were close enough, Mega reached out and grabbed them, letting Rush carry him back to the top of the bridge. Once on solid ground, Mega lets go of Rush's legs and crashes on his hands and knees, catching his breath.  
  
Rush landed beside him, turning back to his doggy form and nudging Mega's face.  
  
"Ugh! I'm never going to get used to being waterlogged," Mega complained, looking at Rush. Once he got some feeling back into his legs, he stood up, "Come on, we'd better find Dr. Light before Mystique does. If he's still here."  
  
Rush barked, switching to jet mode. Mega hopped on as the thrusters came to life, lifting Rush into the air and flew off back towards Manhattan.  
  
* * *  
  
Cut Man walked around the center of Manhattan, people looking at him funny as they passed him by. Snake Man stood on the roof of one of the buildings, looking around until he saw Dr. Light's head appear among the crowd.  
  
"I see him!" Snake Man hissed. He points his search snakes towards Dr. Light and began firing. People began scattering the minute they heard his blaster go off.  
  
Dr. Light stopped when he saw the crowd scattering, then looks up to see the search snakes an inch from his body, hitting the ground and exploding. Snake Man landed in front of him with Cut Man coming up from behind.  
  
"What's going on!?" Dr. Light cried, looking back and forth between the two Wily bots.  
  
"We know Mega Man is in the area," Snake Man said, "We've decided that if we use you as a defense, he wouldn't attack you."  
  
From the ally, a shadow watched the scene play out, "Huh. Won't he be surprised when he finds out who saves him."  
  
* * *  
  
While Rush flew through the sky, Mega looked around. Noticing how empty the streets were, he figured either Mystique or Wily's robots were somewhere in the area. Then the tingling sensation ran down the back of his neck again, causing him to yelp, getting Rush's attention as he eyed him, barking.  
  
"I'm starting to regret copying Spider-Man's powers," Mega grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, "But this spider sense only means...." he looks down to see Dr. Light trapped in a pincer formation by Cut Man and Snake Man, their blasters pointed at him, "It figures! But it doesn't look like my robotic double hasn't shown up yet, so I'd better act fast!"  
  
"If you don't come along quietly, I'll...." Snake Man was cut off when a pillar of fire engulfed him, knocking him to the ground, charred. Cut Man looked up to see Mega jump off Rush and land behind Dr. Light.  
  
"Hey! This wasn't part of the act!" Cut Man cried.  
  
"Well, I'm making it!" Mega said, pointing his plasma cannon at Cut Man. The Wily bot whimpered and fled.  
  
Mystique snarled, "Damn! He's very persistent! If I don't distract him, that kid could ruin my plans!"  
  
"Dr. Light. Is it really you?" Mega asked. Dr. Light turned to him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes...but do I know you?" he asked. Mega's mouth hung open. He knew this was going to happen, but he felt like something was stuck in his throat when he got upset.  
  
"D-Dr. Light, it's...!"  
  
"Nice of you to come along and help," interrupted a voice. Mega turned to see his robotic double walk up to them. Rush muffled a snarl, "I was going to do it myself, but the crowd held me back."  
  
"Mega?" Dr. Light asked. He was about to walk towards Mega's imposter when the human prodigy thrusts his arm in front of Dr. Light to stop him.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here to help," Mega's robotic imposter stated, "You don't have to be protective any longer."  
  
"Believe me, I am," Mega said, "Maybe if you blew my head off when you had the chance to, I wouldn't have gotten in the way!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you should get some help. You've obviously lost it, kid."  
  
Mega grabs his robotic clone by the arms and slams him against the wall of a bakery, seething "Listen, you sadistic bitch...!"  
  
"No!" Dr. Light got between Mega and his clone, pushing them away from each other. The robotic Mega straightened up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Let's get out of here before this idiot tries anything else." He growled. He walked away as Dr. Light followed, looking back at Mega a minute before turning his head around.  
  
"H-Hey! Wait!" Mega cried. He brought his hand up as it to grab something, quivered then slowly dropped. Rush stood beside him, whimpering.  
  
Completely out of ideas, Mega's whole body shook as he dropped to his hands and knees, punching the ground with his right fist.  
  
"Dammit! What'll I do now!?" Mega choked, dropping his head below his shoulders. Rush ran up beside him to see his eyes squeezed shut, tears hitting the ground for the first time since he was turned into a human.  
  
When he realized he was crying, Mega quickly rubbed the tears from his face and crawled towards a lamppost, leaning his back against it and putting his hand on his head, tears still dribbling down his face. Rush followed him, sitting beside him  
  
"Geez! Look at me! Is this what happens to a human when he freaks out? I feel like a complete idiot sitting here and crying while Mystique drags Dr. Light somewhere to be annihilate...in MY body!"  
  
Rush looked at him, whimpering. Mega shook his head, "Snap out of it! There's gotta be something I can do to get Dr. Light to recognize me! But what?" he looked at his hands, "he should've at least remembered me before I was reconstructed into...." he trailed off, frowning, "How could I've been so stupid!"  
  
Mega jumps to his feet, punching the palm of his hand, "Maybe there is a way to get Dr. Light to recognize me!" he turns to Rush, "Come on, we're going to find Mystique and force the truth out of her!"  
  
Rush, overjoyed that Mega was almost back to his old self, barks and switches to jet mode.  
  
* * *  
  
Mystique lead Dr. Light into the darkest forest of the Manhattan Park.  
  
"Where are you taking me, Mega?" Dr. Light asked.  
  
"There's someone where who can help us get back home," Mystique said, her voice still cloaked by Mega's, "He said he'd be here in this park, so we'll have to wait until he shows up."  
  
"Hmm," Dr. Light said, scratching his beard, "I still can't help wondering where I've seen that guy. Rush didn't seem to want to come with us for some reason."  
  
"Don't worry, Dr. Light," the robotic fake grinned, forming his plasma cannon, "Rush'll come around eventually."  
  
"Darn right he is! Right into your face!" came another voice. Mystique looked up to see Mega jump off Rush and slam his feet into her chest, slamming her into a tree and knocking it over. Dr. Light whirled around just in time to see the robot-turned-human land on his feet a few inches from his robot double.  
  
"What's the matter with you!?" his robotic clone complained, pushing himself up, "Did you save Dr. Light just so you can crush me in the process!?"  
  
"That's real cute, Mystique! But now you've gone too far!"  
  
Mega's robotic clone got up, "Why do you keep calling me Mystique! I don't even know this person!"  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Why don't you shed that disguise and ask me that again!"  
  
"You really think you're the REAL Mega Man?" The clone laughed, causing Mega and Rush to growl, "What a lunatic. How can you get Dr. Light to think you're the real Mega Man when you don't even have any proof?"  
  
"I don't? Well, if you think YOU'RE the real Mega Man, then name three of Wily's robots that were actually made by Dr. Light."  
  
That question stopped his clone dead, "Made by Dr. Light!? What're you talking about!?"  
  
Mega grinned on seeing his double flinch, "Dr. Light had three robots just after Roll and I were created, Cut Man, Guts Man and Ice Man. If you were really Mega Man, you would've known about that. But I guess Wily got so caught up in his work, he forgot to mention that bit of information."  
  
Mystique looked at Dr. Light who frowned and began moving towards Mega. Raged, she moved to blast Mega when he grabs her by the arms again and slams her against another tree, this time, the impact didn't knock it off.  
  
"It's over, Mystique!" Mega said, "You couldn't fool me or Dr. Light. That means Wily's plan went completely down the drain."  
  
Mystique snarled, "Tell me, how many times have you been kicked in the balls?" she asked in her normal voice.  
  
"What!?" Mystique smiled and shoves her foot HARD into Mega's crotch. Mega's eyes bugged out as he screamed at the sudden pain, crashing to the ground in a fetal position and covering where he had been kicked, eyes still wide and groaning in a high-pitched tone with his lips compressed.  
  
"You have a lot to learn about being human before you go acting like a hero," Mystique said. She then shifts into a falcon and flies off.  
  
Dr. Light ran up to Mega who forced himself into a sitting position leaning against a tree, "My goodness! Are you okay!?"  
  
"Yeah," Mega yelped, catching his breath, "But I didn't know a crotch was a guys biggest weak point."  
  
* * *  
  
"You failed!" Wily roared.  
  
"Only because you didn't tell me everything," Mystique said, "I held my end of the bargain, now you hold up yours."  
  
"I told you to bring Mega Man and Dr. Light's corpse to me! And since you failed to do that, I will not risk having my robots invade a mutant institute and come back in pieces!"  
  
"You forget, old man. I can change into the strongest creature in the world and take you down in one blow."  
  
Mystique backed up, ready to shift into that said creature when she caught Wily grinning and stretching his mustache.  
  
"You're the one who should be trembling in fear. Or did you forget the pain inflicted on you when you tried to ambush me?"  
  
Mystique looked up, seeing a shadow growing behind Wily. Her eyes widened, "N-No! Please, not him!"  
  
"You're too late," Wily said, "You tried to defy me, and now you will pay. And I don't think he would leave you with a simple slash this time."  
  
The shadow advanced towards Mystique who quivered in fear the closer it got.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can hardly believe it, Mega," Dr. Light said, examining his robot- turned-human son leaning against the tree, "You've been turned into a human. A full flesh human. But how?"  
  
"It was an accident," Mega said, "the machine that did this to me is still being repaired in a different world. I just need to find a way to get back there in time. The operator may be the only one with the parts needed to build the portal back to our world."  
  
"I hope you're right," Dr. Light said, getting up, "If Roll hasn't been worried since we disappeared, by now, she'd really be overwhelmed. It has been two days since that inter-dimensional warp machine malfunctioned. She must be trying to find a way to get it to work again."  
  
Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the forest, reaching the trio as they turned in the direction it came from.  
  
"What was that!?" Dr. Light asked.  
  
"That was Mystique!" Mega got up and ran off.  
  
"Mega, wait!" Dr. Light called out.  
  
When Mega got to where the scream came from, he gasped. Mystique laid against a tree, covered in her blood. She, herself, has claw marks covering her entire body, blood seeping out of each gash.  
  
"Sizzling circuits!" Mega yelled, "Those marks couldn't have been from any normal animal." He heard Mystique groan and tremble and walked up closer to her, bending down, "Mystique! Who did this to you?"  
  
"C-Changed...into a monster...." Mystique groaned, "You must...get away from here...."  
  
"Changed!? What do you mean!?"  
  
"Take a 'wild' guess, brother!" came a half-beast, half-human voice.  
  
"P-Proto Man!?" Mega turned around to see a streak slam into his right shoulder, knocking him away from Mystique, blood flying out of the gashes in his torn shirts. He cried out in pain until he slammed into the ground on his side, blood staining the grass and dead leaves around him.  
  
A towering, wolf-shaped figure stooped over Mega as he tried to lift his head up in time to see the creature bring its claws to its mouth and lick the blood splattered in its fingers.  
  
"How I love the taste of human blood. Especially when it comes from my little brother."  
  
"W-What happened to you?" Mega mumbled, barely conscious from the pain inflicted on him. The shadow took its foot and pushed him onto his back.  
  
"I would tell you, but you wouldn't be conscious long enough to pay attention." The creature said, "But don't worry, by the time you regain consciousness, I would have slaughter every being in this city."  
  
The creature stood, turned around and walked off, leaving Mega laying in the blood stained grass.  
  
OOC: I wasn't getting anywhere with the next installment, so I decided to re-route this chapter a bit. Hopefully, this would help me get the sixth chapter up.  
  
Next Chapter: Proto's thirst for blood over dominates his wolf instincts and Wily loses control of him. While the human half is trying to battle his way to the surface, he raging vampire werewolf half goes on a killing spree, eventually leading him to the Institute for Gifted Children. And with most of the X-Men stuck on the ship with Rubyheart, there seems to be nothing Xavier can do to stop a raging, blood thirsty werewolf from breaking in and dining on mutant blood, gaining their abilities of that and growing stronger.  
  
Meanwhile, Wily tries to seek help from Dr. Light and Mega, who seemed skeptical at first, but reluctantly helps him try to get Proto's human instincts back. But can Mega stand up to the strength of his half-beast, bloodsucking brother? And what about the other X-Men left behind? Can they ever hope to stop him before he reaches Xavier and sucks some of his powers? 


	6. Battle Instincts

Author's Note: If you haven't already read this from the beginning, I suggest you do. Because the whole thing has been revised and I don't want any of you getting confused when you've read my first attempt and think I haven't been paying attention to the last chapter. Anyway, I may raise the rating if the action gets a little out of control.  
  
_ 6 _  
Battle of Instincts  
  
Deep in the Manhattan Park, a man was playing fetch with his golden retriever. He throws the ball pretty far as the dog turns around to catch it. But when the dog disappears into the manmade forest, the man could hear its agonizing cry.  
  
"Hobbit?" the man called out. He followed the sound and screamed when he saw a Hulk-sized werewolf drive its fangs into the dog's throat. Blood dribbled down its silky, golden fur as the dog struggled for breath before it went limp in the monsters arms. The werewolf heard the man scream, drops the lifeless dog and jumps at him, claws swinging towards his face.  
  
After a minute, Wily appeared, seeing the werewolf drive his fangs into the now faceless man, splattering blood around him as he savagely sucked the blood out of his neck.  
  
"That's enough, Proto," he snapped, "I didn't bring you here to slaughter every bystander in the park."  
  
Proto eyed him before chucking the dead man into a tree. He shrank back to his normal size, reverting from dog to a resemblance to Mega, his mouth and hands covered in blood and wearing a nearly shredded, gray t- shirt and red pants, also caked in blood. His yellow scarf flapping in the wind.  
  
"What else was I supposed to do? The more I attack someone, the more this blasted wolf instinct gets out of control. I don't know how much longer I can control it."  
  
"It only proves how much my machine worked," Wily said, grinning, "The greatest thing about your transformation is that every time you suck the blood of a superhero, you take their powers as Mega Man would whenever he touches them with his plasma cannon. Once I am sure the machine works, I can use it to transform all of my robots into blood-drinking monsters and turn them on every living being in the whole time-space continuum! Everyone will bow down to me in order to avoid having their petty life stripped from them!"  
  
"This is stupid!" Proto tore his shirt off and used it as a rag to wipe the blood from his face and hands, "First of all, I didn't ask to be turned into a human or a beast. Plus, do you realize what would happen if I'm stuck like this forever? Sooner or later, I'll lose control of my wolf instincts and not even Mega Man can stop me!"  
  
"That's exactly the point, Proto. Mega Man may be getting stronger with every power he copies, but even that won't help him outmatch your werewolf transformation. Did you see how easily he fell at your hands? Trying to prove that he can do anything without his titanium skin to protect him was one of his humanly mistakes. And I am sure there are more things he hasn't learned yet that we can take advantage of."  
  
"You have to do something, Doc! You can't expect me to stay like this forever! Sooner or later, I'll be drinking so much blood, I'd barely have control over my wolf instincts. And then what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Wily just stared at Proto, then chuckled, "You worry too much, Proto Man. Trust me. It will work. You just need to learn how to strengthen your hold on your body. So if we're done with this conversation, I would like to get onto our next big plan." Proto Man throttled his fist, but said nothing. Wily smiles and walks away.  
  
"It won't last forever, I know it," he muttered, "If I lose control of myself, you only have yourself to blame...Wily...." he then walks off after Wily.  
  
* * *  
  
Mega groaned and opened his eyes, seeing a white, bumpy ceiling over his head. Startled, he sat up, looking around to see he was back in the same hotel room he rented last night. He felt a slight jolt of pain and looked down to see his shirts were replaced with a bandage that covered the right side of his shoulder and chest, a bit of blood seeping through.  
  
"Mega, thank goodness you're awake," came a voice. Mega turned to see Dr. Light walking towards him, holding a plate in one hand. On the plate was an egg salad sandwich.  
  
"Dr. Light? Where am I?" Mega asked, dropping to his elbows. Dr. Light stood beside the bed, putting the plate on the table next to the bed.  
  
"A hotel," Dr. Light said, "Rush found you laying in the grass unconscious with claw marks across your upper body."  
  
Mega frantically looked out the window, "W-What about Mystique? She was wounded too!"  
  
Dr. Light looked at him confused, "No...you were the only one Rush found." He then took Mega's gloved hand, getting his attention as he turned to look at him, "You really need to be careful, Mega. When you are human, you won't have the same protection you would have as a robot. We were lucky whoever attacked you missed your vital organs."  
  
Mega sighed and laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling, "I'm sorry. I was just sick of everyone thinking I'm worthless because I'm no longer a robot."  
  
"I'm sure some of them didn't say it to put you down, Mega. They are just as worried about your safety as I am. Try not to overdo it next time, alright?" Dr. Light took his hands off Mega and stood up, "That reminds me. Have you eaten anything since you were turned into a human?"  
  
Mega looked at him confused, then back at the ceiling, feeling like a complete idiot, "Oh, right. That probably explains the pain in my chest. I thought I swallowed something from the ocean after being thrown in twice."  
  
Dr. Light sighed, "You really should eat something so you don't pass out from malnutrition."  
  
Mega sat up and took the sandwich off the plate, staring at it a few minutes before taking a bite out of it. He had been eating a lot of robotic-type food in the past, although it usually wasn't necessary since robots never go hungry like humans would.  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't let him go, you fools!" Wily roared. Guts Man had a firm grip on Proto Man as his werewolf form began thrashing about, trying to go after a mother and her child. Both of them were thrown against a bench, groaning, covered in blood, claw and bite marks riddling most of their body.  
  
After a minute of struggling, Proto calms down, shifting back to his human form. Guts Man drops him to the ground.  
  
"H-How much longer should we keep him like this?" Cut Man asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Guts Man muttered, "If Proto Man loses control again, I don't think straining him's gonna help."  
  
"I will not give up because of a something he should learn to control. I swear. This plan will work. Our last one failed because I didn't think I had to explain EVERYTHING to that mutant. But with Proto Man's werewolf ability as our trump card, nothing can stop me from showing the whole universe who to fear."  
  
"And that would be me!" Proto gasped, getting up, "This has gone too far, Wily. I want to be a robot again!"  
  
"Will you stop worrying, Proto Man?" Wily said, "I was the one who looked that machine's blueprints over. I know where the correct the flaws that would otherwise put us in danger."  
  
"Flaws aren't always in the machine, Doc. The more you have me lick the blood of humans, the more dangerous I'll become! I'm telling you, it's going to get to a point where I'll be so out of control, it's going to take machine guns to kill me!"  
  
"And I'm telling you that what I'm doing is not going to lead to that," Wily said, "Stay like that for a while longer, you will get used to it eventually."  
  
Proto throttled his fist and grabs Wily by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against a tree, "Listen, Doc. I don't mind terrorizing people. But I'm scared of spilling blood! If you don't turn me back into a robot right now, I'll...."  
  
"You'll, what? Kill me?" Wily asked harshly, "You said it yourself. You don't like seeing blood. Killing me will only increase your fear. Plus, without me, you can't get back to our world, let alone become a robot again. So if you think you can manage by yourself, take Cut Man's scissors and slit my throat right now."  
  
The Wily bots jumped when he said it. Proto, too pissed to react like the others, continued to scowl before throwing Wily to the ground. Satisfied that Proto was too scared of the alternative, he gets up and straightens his necktie.  
  
"Glade to see you got the point," Wily said, "Now. We will begin searching for those Marvel heroes. Once we find one fitting enough to increase your ability, I will have you attack him and get a sample of his blood." He turns and walks off, the Wily bots following, still shaken by the action Proto Man was trying to avoid doing.  
  
Again Proto stood there, his fists throttling, "The doc's in over his head. He should know that if he keeps this up, he'll just be putting himself in danger." Proto spat at the ground and walks off.  
  
* * *  
  
Rush sat on the other bed, watching some cartoons when a news broadcast got everyone's attention.  
  
"Another victim has been found slaughtered today," the reporter said, standing in front of some yellow "caution" ribbons surrounding the scene, "Officials say that a beast is said to be on the loose. At this moment, we advice all citizens to stay in doors until this mystery can be solved."  
  
"It's gotta be Proto Man," Mega said.  
  
"Proto Man did this!?" Dr. Light asked.  
  
"Yeah. When I saw him, he was this hideous looking werewolf almost matching Guts Man's height. He was the reason Mystique and I were turned into scratching posts. What I want to know is how he became that...thing."  
  
Dr. Light scratched his beard, "I'm guessing Wily must have duplicated the very machine that turned you into a human."  
  
"But how? Unless Wily planted another one of those micro transmitters onto me, he would've found out about the machine that caused this to me."  
  
"I know. But we can't do anything in the condition you're in right now. We'll just have to wait and see what Wily plans to do with this new creation of his."  
  
Mega looks at the TV again. He felt so helpless, knowing that, in his condition, he couldn't just get out of bed and track down Wily. They don't even know where he is, let alone know whether he stood a chance against Proto Man with or without the enhancements they had been copying from every hero they ran into.  
  
* * *  
  
'H-Help me....' echoed a voice. Mega, wearing his dark blue sweat pants and light blue glove, opened his eyes, seeing nothing but pitch darkness, white smoke covering his ankles like a puddle of dry ice.  
  
"Proto Man?" Mega asked, looking around, "Where are you?"  
  
'Please help me! I can't control it anymore!' Mega followed the voice until he saw a silhouette trembling a few feet from him. He moved closer to the figure until he saw Proto Man's robotic appearance in a fetal position, shaking everywhere.  
  
"Proto Man? What's the matter?" Mega asked again. He's never seen his older brother this shaken up before.  
  
"M-Mega Man?" Proto slowly lifted his head, turning it to his human brother stooping over him, "I can't control it anymore. You have to help me!"  
  
"Can't control what?"  
  
Proto was about to say something when he suddenly grabbed his chest, hunched over, his shaking worsening.  
  
"N-No! It's happening again! Please! You gotta help me be- before...!" Proto screams painfully and jumped up, grabbing his head and stumbling around, shaking his head everywhere before his body turned pitch black and started to grow hairy.  
  
Mega's eyes widened in fear as he began to back away from his mutating brother. The werewolf monster whipped around, howling madly and jumps at him, claws aiming towards his face.  
  
Mega gasped and sat up, his face covered in sweat. He looked at the clock. 4:00am. He could hear the sound of cars driving past the hotel in the dimly lit city. He sighed and dropped back on the mattress, wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his right arm.  
  
He then looked at Dr. Light, sleeping in the second bed on the other side of the dresser drawer. Thankfully, his actions didn't wake the good doctor. Mega turns his head to the ceiling, trying to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Whatever that dream he had was, it was keeping him awake.  
  
Dr. Light had told Mega that dreams are like living in another world where strange things can happen. Because he rarely sleeps as a robot, he's never had a lot of dreams, especially one as scary as the one he just had.  
  
There was banging on the door. It didn't wake Dr. Light or Rush, so Mega got up to answer it. The minute he opened the door, his eyes widened.  
  
"Wily!?" he gasped. Dr. Wily had his arms around Cut Man and Snake Man, Guts Man and Dark Man standing behind them. Wily looked like he got his arm stuck in the doors of a bus and literally dragged down the street with it.  
  
* * *  
  
Xavier sat in his office, his folded hands covering his mouth. Through his telepathic powers, he had been watching what went on since the spread of the news. A beast had been attacking any wandering person it sees. Whoever was with him had eventually lost control and was forced to retreat, allowing the beast to run free, currently heading towards the mansion.  
  
Inside the monster's mind, he could feel the fear and pain of the human that is still trying to fight for control of the wolf's body. No matter how hard he tries, he couldn't tame the beast. Xavier couldn't help because the beast had some kind of strong resistance to his aid. He would have to get closer to the beast in order to get control of his mind.  
  
Half of the most experienced X-Men have already disappeared due to Abyss' powers, leaving very few mutants to guard the place. Xavier isn't sure if they can handle a blood-thirsty monster heading towards them and fears for their safety.  
  
* * *  
  
The lamp came on as Wily was placed in a sitting position at the edge of Mega's bed. Everyone seemed to be surrounding the insane-turned-scared doctor as he just sat there, his hand on his knees, looking down. His coat, necktie and shirt had been removed with a clothed sling holding up his left arm.  
  
"I should've listened to him," Wily muttered, "He kept telling me to do something about this flaw, but I just ignored him, thinking that he could control it on his own. I didn't think two gallons of blood would turn him into an out of control beast."  
  
Dr. Light walked towards Wily, "What exactly did you do to Proto Man that caused this?"  
  
Wily hesitated for a moment, "I...I had been using a micro spy camera to keep an eye on where Mega Man had been hiding since the day he showed up. I learned of the machine that accidentally turned him human, so I duplicated the design and used it on Proto Man, using a werewolf and a vampire bat. Proto did enjoy being a werewolf for a while, but when he began experiencing problems with his wolf instincts, he started complaining. I thought he was just scared of what he would do to me if he lost control, so I just keep telling him to get used to it."  
  
"Instead, his wolf instincts got the best of him and he's now running around, killing anything he could find for blood." Mega finished.  
  
Wily turned to Mega, "Please! You've gotta help me find Proto and get him under control! He's currently heading towards that Mutant Institute." He got nothing but angry glares from his three enemies. He cringed and began scooting further onto the bed. Mega finally sighed.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice," he said, "That institute is swarming with inexperienced mutants, probably unaware of a werewolf heading their way. If Proto Man manages to obtain every last mutant power in that institute, no one can control him."  
  
Wily, overjoyed, grabbed Mega's hand, "Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Mega yanked his hand away from Wily, "Save it, Wily! I'm not doing this for your sake. I'm doing it because your robots can't seem to handle the job."  
  
"What was that you...." Guts Man made a move towards Mega only to be held back by the other three Wily bots.  
  
"But Mega," Dr. Light said, "Are you sure you're going to be okay with that wound on your right shoulder?"  
  
Mega touched the bandages covering his right shoulder, looking down, "I might be the only one who can stop Proto Man. If I can't do it, I don't know who else can."  
  
* * *  
  
The barred fence was ripped open as a werewolf Proto Man tore through the yard towards the doors of the Mutant Institute. Defense lasers tried to stop him only to get shredded by his claws. Alarms blared as red lights flashed all over the yard, waking everyone inside the building as some looked out their dorm windows to see what was going on, gasping when they saw a rampaging werewolf heading towards the door.  
  
Xavier was doing the same thing, but he didn't react like all the other mutants in the mansion. He feared this would happen. He was about to head towards the door when a voice got his attention.  
  
"Proto Man! Stop!" shouted a voice. The werewolf spun around to see Mega running through the mangled gates, wearing his shredded sweat and t- shirt.  
  
Proto Man's eyes widened and he jumps at Mega, swinging his claws only to see him duck, sending him flying over his back, tumbling into the ground and flipping back to a standing position. Mega grabbed his right shoulder, panting from the surge of pain coming from the wound. He was in serious pain, but he felt he was the only one who can stop Proto Man from getting inside the building.  
  
"Proto, you have to fight it," Mega said, "I know you're still in there somewhere."  
  
Proto shuts his eyes, trembling.  
  
"B-Brother...." he said in a half-beast, half-human voice. His eyes shot back open, glowing brighter than before, "BROTHER!" He roared and jumped at Mega who gasped and rolled out of the way, causing him to hit the ground, clawing at the dirt and grass. Mega struggled to get up, panting and gritting his teeth from the pain inflicting on his wound.  
  
"Fine. I'll just fight fire with fire! I've gotta get Proto Man under control before he realizes what he's doing and really freak out." Mega got up and shifted into a werewolf much like Proto Man, only his fur was blue and his body structure was more like his own instead of the towering giant in front of him. His eyes were also normal.  
  
Proto snarled and lunged at his now werewolf brother, knocking him to the ground, aiming to smack him across the face with his claws only to see him bring his own claws at him, slashing him in the face and knocking him off. He gets up and howls, releasing a pillar of fire towards Mega as he got up and jumped out of the way, causing it to hit one of the security lasers and incinerate it.  
  
"You know the mistake Wily made when he turned you into a werewolf?" Mega asked as he stopped behind Proto Man, "You may have more strength then I do, but that kind of strength will only slow you down."  
  
Mega jumps onto Proto Man and grabs his chin, yanking it upwards. Proto snarled viciously as he tried to grab Mega, but can barely reach his neck.  
  
"What's the matter, bro? Can't reach me?" Mega taunted. He released his grip on Proto's chin and bounced off him, shoving him onto his snout.  
  
Mega lands on the ground and drops to one knee, grabbing his right shoulder and panting. Xavier can feel pain surrounding the temporary werewolf as he struggled to stay conscious.  
  
Proto gets up and turns to his exhausted brother, snarling. Mega isn't sure how much longer he can keep this up with the wound slowing him down with each move he made. Proto stoops over him, raising his claws to strike when he stopped, his raised arm shaking. They turned to see Jean standing a few feet from them, her fingers on her forehead as she struggled to telepathically keep the raging werewolf from striking Mega.  
  
Proto Man snarls, his arm still shaking until he turns around and sends a breath of fire towards the telekinetic mutant. Jean gasps before the flames engulf her, slamming her against one of the statues. Proto turns back to Mega and raises his arm again to strike when he felt something land on his shoulders.  
  
Kurt's face appeared in front of Proto's, "Peek-a-boo!" Proto snarls and swings his claws toward him only to see him jump off his shoulders and land behind Mega, grabbing him and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Proto looks around savagely.  
  
"BROTHER!"  
  
He soon found Kurt laying Mega against one of the other statues in the yard. He snarls and charges toward the unsuspecting mutant.  
  
Mega saw Proto nearing them, "Look out!" He shoves Kurt out of the way and jumps onto Proto Man, pinning him on his back and struggling to keep him there as the berserk werewolf struggled to get him off.  
  
The more they struggled, the worse Mega's condition was becoming. Realizing this, he fought to stay conscious and tried to ignore the pain that was spreading throughout his whole body.  
  
Then, he saw a hand reach out and touch Proto's struggling forehead. Mega looks up to see Xavier right beside them, bending down towards them.  
  
'Listen to me,' came a voice inside Proto's head, 'I can still feel the human inside you. I will try and help you take control of your instincts, but you must fight them on your own.'  
  
Proto continued to struggle as if he was trying to ignore Xavier's request. Mega could feel his struggling slowly die down until he went limp on the ground, reverting back to his human form. Xavier removes his hand from Proto Man's head and leaned back in his wheelchair.  
  
Kurt got up and walked over to Mega, seeing him shift back to his human form, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Mega didn't say anything. Kurt was about to ask again when he suddenly fell off Proto Man, landing on his side, out cold. Shocked, Kurt was about to reach out to him when Xavier pressed his hand against his chest.  
  
"We'd better take them inside and have them examined for any further injuries," he said, "and figure out where they came from when they are well enough to talk."  
  
OOC: I finally got the sixth chapter up. When it comes to having to use some of the characters in this crossover, I tend to freeze up, thinking that what I'm trying to make them say may not be the right choice of words. I just hope I didn't do anything wrong with how I brought in some of the Marvel characters that weren't in the MvC2 game.  
  
Next Chapter: Xavier and Jean tend to Proto Man, trying to figure out how to help him keep control of his wolf instincts while Mega tries to re- cooperate from his fight with Proto Man. But hanging out with some of the mutants were soon cut short when Proto Man loses control of his wolf instincts again and flees the Institute with an almost healed Mega in pursuit.  
  
Meanwhile, a floating ship visits the rest of the altered Mega Man characters and Rock offers to help them locate Mega. With Rock's help, can they find Mega and Proto before Abyss does? And what is M. Bison and Cammy planning to do with Proto Man when he captures him after losing Mega in a park? 


End file.
